Angels We Have Heard On High
by harleygirl81
Summary: When Blaine Anderson was told to make Kurt fall both to his side and in love, he took on the challange happily. Never did he realize just how foolish that would be. Angels and Demons AU. Angel!Kurt Demon!Blaine. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I am not RIB so no, I don't own GLEE or its characters :(

**Story note: **First off, this is only loosely based on Christianity and the only _real_ mention of it is through Satan/the Devil. It has cannon elements to it, but it's weaved in differently. I have a whole entire head cannon on my 'verse and how the angels and demons work. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or ask a question in the reviews :)

**Author's note:** Hey! This is my first _official_ fanfic and I'm really excited about it! I'm a bit late on the whole angels and demons AU, but better late than never! I really hope you enjoy it and I'm open to any type of constructive criticism as long as it's friendly :)

**Chapter One: **_**The Lioness and the Debonair**_

Two students, a male and female, walk side by side down the congested halls of Lima, Ohio's William McKinley High School. The girl – a slender Latina – appears to be a cheerleader, walking alongside a stylish, charismatic young man with dark chocolate curls. One would insist that the two are boyfriend and girlfriend; the way that avidly talk to another, large gestures and smiles on their faces as they glance at one another. To assume that the two are together would only be natural. Normal. Realistic. But upon further inspection, you would realize that you are not only incorrect in your assumption, but the two are far from anything natural.

The lioness and the debonair.

Look more closely. You will find that these two students are not human at all. These creatures are angels. Fallen angels. Demons.

There was mischief in their eyes shine, causing the eyes to shine its true color. All light disappeared, leaving a cold, hard obsidian. The smiles on their faces reveal to be smirks: their reaction to the female's tale of her latest victim. They revel in her vivid description of the man's terror as she reveals herself. Catching themselves, the blackness in their eyes flashes away, fleeing as quickly as it came. The dark presence resides and the charms of their human eyes resume.

The male, although rather uncous, hides a vulnerable interior behind hate and spite. Every demon has a weakness, some lesser than others, but always they can avoid it. The boy, Blaine, however, is in love. It's blasphemy to the demon's very nature – _love_ is weak, unnecessary, and disgusting. But Blaine has not always been with this evil nature. He has been with it long enough to be disgusted by these emotions and wants to do anything within his power to rid himself of it, though.

The mood changes as the two make a deal. A redemption of sorts, for our male. The offer appeals to him in a way that may possibly make him invulnerable and all powerful. Of course, he agrees. What he would not find, however, is how foolish and how grateful he would come to be for it.

"Ok, ok. So," Blaine pauses. He allows the words to linger on his tongue, assuring the girl's full attention. "If I am to agree to this – which I do, by the way. No way am I letting this go. But, Santana, what are the rules?"

Santana stops in her stride, tugging on Blaine's red cardigan for him to do the same. Students in the hallway flash by them, neither of them pays any attention, though. She smirks up at him, her eyes twinkling with a dark excitement. "You need to draw it out. It can't be quick, like what I did with Britt's. He has to fall for you. _Hard._ It might be a little tricky to start out, seeing that Berry blabbed on you as soon as she found out. But gain his trust. Pull out that little dapper man with the bowties and all his shining glory." She rolls her eyes. "But seriously, you can act, might as well use it." She heightened her voice, turning it mockingly sweet. The tone was disturbing, if not amusing. "Tell him, that you want to change. That you just can't stand to be apart from him! You don't want to do bad things anymore, that deep down, you know that you're a good person! That you're on," she sighs dramatically, hand clasping her heart, "the side of the angels."

Blaine chuckles, laughing at the girl's antics. "Leave it to you for all that dramatic crap. You're almost as bad as Rachel. I think glee club is having an affect on you," he teases.

The Latina scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Oh, please. I've been a cold-hearted bitch for half a millennium and I intend on staying that way. There is no way that I'll be some prissy diva."

Santana begins to walk away as Blaine catches her by her lettermen's jacket. She looks back at him, her face contorted in confusion as he smirks, "That's right. You're kind of old, aren't you."

She stares blankly at him. "Why, yes, Mr. 'I'm half a century man'."

His smile fades as recollection of his past birthday party comes to his mind. Blaine glares as he turns to grumbles. "You know I don't do well with alcohol."

Santana only snorts. "Oh Curly, trust me, _I know._ A drunk demon, – or no, a drunk _Blaine Anderson – _is a sight to be held, viewing with caution." Her playfulness suddenly disappears as impatience seeps into her smoldering eyes, her face fierce. "Now get moving! Angels don't fall themselves, you know."

And with that, Santana walks off. Her curvaceous hips swayed with her every step, confidence simply exuding around her.

Any man would salivate over her body. Her long legs, perfectly sculpted, disappeared into the short length of her Cheerios' skirt. Although her arms were covered by the girl's size-too-small jacket, they did not leave much to the imagination. It clung to the skin, revealing the defining muscle left from all those practice hours. Her chest was fully covered and the top hung loose just below her neckline, leaving the mind to draw in the figure. It made her all too tempting, as if she were flaunting her body, but only to jerk it back the moment one showed interest, leaving them all too eager for more. She was both the bait and the fisherman. But her most defining feature was her face. It was of natural beauty, without need of make-up. Her heart shaped face had a strong, yet soft jawline, in an almost feline manner. The Latina's full, pouty lips rested just above it, deep and lustful, but still natural. Her small, soft nose rose gently, then quickly faded as it climbed up her face. The arched eyebrows framed her eyes, making them appear sharp. The swirls in her irises mixed together, any and every shade of brown. It was both deep and lustrous. Her hair, true to her native land, held the brown of the trunk of a pine tree, verging on black like the dampened dirt around it. She positioned it in a high ponytail, allowing no loose strands to escape.

She was beautiful, alluring. But behind all that was something far more sinister. She uses her assets to its fullest potential as she stalks her prey. Then she waits for the moment to arise when she finishes her victim, ripping out its soul to deliver it to her master. _Their _master.

Santana was innately evil, yes, but she did have a small soft spot for her family. Seeing as she was on the darker side of the supernatural world, her family was lacking but those who were were held tight yet kept so far away. She both loved and distanced herself. Blaine, he was different. He loved someone he barely even knew outside of the small conversations in glee club. Kurt Hummel was nothing and everything to him. But after receiving a mate – Brittany Pierce, was Santana's – a demon, no matter the age, tends to slip slightly. That, and the years that Blaine and she have banded together, has brought the two of them close.

Dear Santana has no idea of the effect the angel, Kurt, has over Blaine Anderson. She has no idea that this could quite possibly break her only friend.

But Blaine doesn't mind. No, he is _ecstatic_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I am not RIB, therefore I don't own glee

**Chapter Two: **_**Just Kurt and Blaine**_

Blaine Anderson, to the public world, was the perfect gentleman. The gentle, charismatic, charming unctuous young man with a clean record and outstanding grades that every father would want for their daughter. He was old fashioned in his morals and his wear, a bow tie being accompanied with almost every outfit. But not once has he been on a date. He has never experienced the caring touch of a young woman, the feel of her tender hand in his. He has never had the soft touch of the lips, underneath the night sky as he bids his date a goodnight.

No, Blaine Anderson prefers the company of men to women, fancying the broaden body instead of the petite frame that of a lady's. So it is no wonder – even subtracting the ostracized glee club where he's leading man – that he does not fare well on the social ladder of McKinley. His smaller size leaves him at a vulnerability for the glorified jocks to easily take advantage of. This, of course, makes it all the more harder not to reveal his true self and go ballistic on the humans as rage bubbles inside of him, threatening to make itself known through his eyes if he does not control his temper quickly.

When Blaine discreetly enters the classroom just as the bell begins to ring, their aged teacher, Mr. Melkin, makes a sarcastic remark towards one of his top students, "Ah, Anderson. There you are. Tardy on the first day, but nice to see a hobbit like yourself can find your way without an escort. No matter how long it may seem to take you…"

Blaine throws an irritated glance his way as he makes his way a seat at the very back of the room, just a few good inches before coming upon the wall. It's by itself, alone. He has always preferred it that way. Yes, Santana's company was welcomed, more so wanted than not – she is, after all, the closest resemblance to a sister he has. But ever since she changed her, that Pierce girl has occupied most of the Latina's time. Blaine hasn't anything personal against her, but he's not too keen on the idea of his one and only friend being taken. Possessiveness and jealousy are in his nature and by no means will he be holding back. The once angel has started to change the girl, and he is not sure as to whether or not he likes this "new" Santana.

Brittany has drawn in Santana like a moth to her flame, captivating Santana and partially melting away part of her cold heart, having the cruel, heartless demon show meaningful emotion to another other than Blaine.

Blaine didn't understand what she found so fascinating about Brittany. Was it her amusing personality, the irrelevant and spontaneous remarks? Her childlike innocence? Was it her body? Perhaps. The girl, after all, was once an angel. They were given a look from Heaven, beautiful and magnificent. She had electric eyes; striking but nurturing and was rimmed by thick lashes, fluttering like her current black-feathered wings, which were concealed to the viewer's eyes. Her body was not unlike Santana's, enduring the same exercise as she, for she was also part of the Cheerios. Her skin was fair, all too delicate and innocent. The blonde wisps of her bangs fall in front of her face as the rest of her hair is held back in her ponytail. Her soft face always wearing her innocent and unintentionally tempting smile. The Cheerios uniform clings to her body, defining every curve of her womanly figure.

Santana would with no doubt, be attracted to the girl, to her innocence. She had told him the reason she had turned Brittany was to add to their numbers while weakening the angels', to do her duty, but the tenderness in the girl's eyes whenever she looked at Brittany told him otherwise.

The feeling of being watched pulled him from his musings. He subtly glanced around the room, surveying for the watchful eyes. Despite himself, Blaine's eyes widened slightly and he couldn't help but blush slightly as he saw that the eyes belonged to Kurt Hummel.

He would never admit it aloud, but he found the younger male absolutely captivating. No matter how many times he glanced in the angel's direction, the color of his eyes never held a consistency. Right now, as the boy locked eyes with him, completely ignoring what was being written on the board, his eyes' color was leaning towards that of a green. A deep blue rimmed his eyes, slowly fading as it traveled to the center. The blue interlocked with sea green, ribbons of a stormy grey cascading throughout the iris. His pupils were dilated as his gaze connected with Blaine's.

Blaine watched with satisfactory as Kurt's china cheeks pinked with flush, them tugging upward slightly as a small, close-lipped smile came across his face. The boy's button nose crinkled adorably in small joy and the corners of his eyes became creased as the smile widened. He bit the bottom of his lip to try and contain himself, but only ended up smiling larger. Blaine grinned quietly at the boy's reaction, watching him advert his eyes as he tried to hide his face behind his hand.

Blaine took in the angel's sight with delight as he glanced over what eccentric outfit the boy was wearing today. It was rather toned down today, with only a white, long-sleeved collared shirt, rolled up his arm to the elbow. A simple black tie accompanied it and Blaine wondered what it would be like to pull the boy in his grasp by it. The deep blue skinny jeans he wore were snug against his skin, as if they were only painted on. And lastly, the black high tops laced up to his mid calf, one foot sticking out in the aisle as his legs were crossed, the left resting atop of the other. Everyday it was something always knew, and Blaine waited for the day for him to accidentally repeat one.

Blaine wanted the boy. He wanted to mark his claim over him. He wanted him with him everyday, to have and to hold. He wanted Kurt to be _his_. And what would be more perfect than to have Kurt join him? He thought at a point that maybe he was wrong in his feelings for Kurt. He thought he had wanted Rachel when he let his intoxication get the better of him, he even took the first step of deterioration by killing someone in front of the girl, ripping her of her innocence to violence. But she escaped before he could do more damage to the angel's purity. The next morning as his head cleared, he was glad he had not gone any further as to forcing himself upon her. Rational thoughts returned and he knew that he would not want _Rachel Berry_ to accompany him any further outside of glee club. But _Kurt_, the most beautiful boy…

The two had never even talked. Not really. But Blaine saw those glances, glances like just now. Kurt once again turned his head to look at Blaine to find that the boy was still looking at him. Blaine smiled affectionately at him, waving slightly and Kurt was again looked frontward, venturing away from Blaine. There was an unspoken attraction between the two of them. There always had been. _But the attraction is different_, Blaine told himself. _All angels reach out to others, even those like us._

Santana, of course, would disapprove of his feelings for the boy. _He's meaningless_, she would say. And that's how he should be, but Blaine can't deny the hold Kurt has on him. Blaine only fears that his feelings will get the better of him and he won't be able to change the boy.

Blaine looks back at Kurt, curiosity in his golden hazel eyes. The boy sits at attention, switching from watching the teacher to glances down at his desk, all the while writing notes. His hair is pushed to the side, a single short strand falling in front of his face.

What is it about _this boy_ that challenges everything he holds true? He shouldn't be holding any sort of affection for him, yet he does. Anyone else, he could care less about whether they're an angel, a demon, or human. But _Kurt_ is an exception. Kurt and Santana – and by default, Brittany, too – are the only people whom he holds any emotion for. Some have more than others, but regardless, there is that pull. So it doesn't surprise all too much that when the bell rings, he finds himself at the boy's desk.

"Hi," Blaine looks down at the boy, a smile painting over his face.

Kurt, whom was stashing his notebook in his messenger bag, looks up in surprise. "Blaine," his voice musical and breathtaking. The angelic voice is steady, however, showing him no answers as to what the boy is thinking. "A surprise to see you talking to me outside of glee club. And even then we hardly ever do. What seems to be the occasion?" His tone is both curious and accusing. Even before Kurt had found out Blaine's secret, no matter how fond he seemed of him, he and Kurt weren't ever really _friends._

Blaine smirks slightly, cockily. "What, a guy can't just say hello?"

Kurt looks the slightest bit annoyed before replying. "Of course he can, but seeing as you never do –"

"Friday. In town, at the community playhouse, Greg Evigan is starring in RENT. I know you're a huge theater fan and I was wondering that, maybe, you'd like to accompany me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was quiet for a moment, adverting Blaine's eyes. He stood up, holding the strap of his bag to himself. "Blaine, you and I both know what we are." Blaine didn't respond, he only stared at the boy, willing his gaze to meet his own. "Why?"

"Why what?"

He finally looked at him. "Why now? Why _me_?" There were no accusations, just cautious curiosity. His eyes flitted back in forth, searching in the demon's.

"Look, I know my being a demon sort of makes me a bad guy, but I'm not a bad _person_." Well that was certainly stretching it.

_You're a murderer, Blaine._ A voice in his head pointed out.

_Shut up. It's not like I enjoy it that much._

Kurt looked away, trying to distract himself. "Look, Blaine, if you want to go out, then let's just have coffee, okay? I know a place not too far from here. It's called the _Lima Bean_. I hate to say it, but you have to earn my trust, and frankly, I don't trust us being out alone on a Friday night in the shadier part of Lima." He took a breath, trying to conceal some of his forming anger. "If you're trying to do the same thing that Santana did with Britt, it's not gonna happen. So think again, Anderson."

Blaine was a little shocked at Kurt's accusations. Granted, he was right in a part of his intentions, but he didn't think the boy would figure it out so quickly – if even at all. Blaine shook his head. "No, no. Kurt that's not – what I mean is – I wouldn't do that to you. I would actually really like to get coffee with you. Maybe after glee?" He waited for Kurt to nod. "And as for 'why now?', it's always been you. Ever since I first saw you, you caught my attention – and not in that way. You're just different, Kurt. And I'd take any excuse to spend more time with you…"

"Okay." Kurt whispered, his cheeks tinted slightly. His bottom lip was tugged in his mouth to stop a smile from forming. He cleared his throat and spoke more firmly, but his eyes were still softened. "That sounds good. You can just follow my car, assuming you drove here."

Blaine shook his head. "No, Santana and Britt drove me here so…" He looked at Kurt expectantly, pouting his lip for effect.

Kurt's eyes flickered to his lips. His head shook slightly, as if denying a thought, and his eyes were brought up to meet Blaine's. "You can just catch a ride with me, then. Come on, Blaine."

Blaine grinned as he followed Kurt out the door. "So if this goes well, would you be willing to go see RENT with me? I kind of already bought the tickets." Blaine held the school's exit door open for Kurt.

Kurt smirked. "Well someone likes to jump the gun. _If_ this goes well and _if_ you behave, I just might take you into consideration."

Blaine smiled, his voice teasing. "Something tells me that you'd go out with me either way."

Kurt looked over at Blaine and shook his head, his smirk grew even larger with amusement. "You're pretty confident there, aren't you?"

"Nah. I'm just winging it. I've never done this type of thing before… you know. The whole dating thing."

The pair quickly got into the car. Kurt turned on the ignition and started to pull out of the school's parking lot.

"How old are you anyway?" Kurt inquired. "I mean surely you've at least have had _some_ experience in this area."

Blaine smiled. "Technically, yeah, I have experience in one aspect or another but it's not like I was able to freely go out in public with a boy at any time, really. And just so you know I'm fifty-six, so I'm fairly young."

"Well, at least I'm not going out with a _complete _old man. I _do _have a reputation to uphold – can't seem too sleazy."

Blaine smirked. "But you can be just a little bit. Just between you and me, you going out with a demon? Kurt, what would the neighbors think?"

"I don't think they'd approve all too much." And Blaine smiled.

They pulled into the _Lima Bean_ in a comfortable silence, stepping out of the vehicle with no hurry. Kurt led him inside the coffee house and in the fair sized line.

Blaine pulled out his wallet. "What do you want? This one's on me." Kurt opened his mouth to protest – "before you say anything, you can pay the next time." Kurt blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"I'll have a non-fat grande mocha." Kurt told him.

"Excellent." He approached the barista. "I'll take a non-fat grande mocha for this guy and a medium drip for me. Oh, and a biscotti and a sugar cookie if he wants to split it."

She nodded and read off the cash register. "Your total is $7.35, sir."

He handed over the cash and received his change in return. After a minute they received their coffees and treats and Kurt pulled him over to a table not too far from the door.

"Thank you for the drink, Blaine, and the cookie. You didn't have to."

Blaine shook his head. "Think nothing of it. Besides, I asked _you_ out, it's only fair that I pay."

"It's just that I didn't expect that–"

"That someone like me would do this, especially without ulterior motive, I get it." He smiled bitterly.

Kurt looked down at his coffee. "How about we just disregard what we are, and just be Kurt and Blaine?"

"Just Kurt and Blaine." Blaine smiled warmly at the boy. "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVS! I don't even really care that I don't have a review yet (although they're always welcomed!). Sorry for the slow start but I had to set the speed. It'll start to pick up now! I'll try to update every 3-4 days or at least every Friday. Again thank you so much for taking the time to read this :) And on a side note, has anyone seen Les Mis, yet? Just saw it with the fam today and it was FANTASTIC and just so beautifully tragic. My dad was bawling like a baby ;) Please review and have an amazing day :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVS! I don't even really care that I don't have a review yet (although they're always welcomed!). Sorry for the slow start but I had to set the speed. It'll start to pick up now! I'll try to update every 3-4 days or at least every Friday. Again thank you so much for taking the time to read this :) And on a side note, has anyone seen Les Mis, yet? Just saw it with the fam today and it was FANTASTIC and just so beautifully tragic. My dad was bawling like a baby ;) Please review and have an amazing day :)

[this is the reedited version of the chapter]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee

**Chapter Three: **_**A Window of Emotion**_

It had been two weeks since Kurt and Blaine had gone out for coffee. Two weeks that were happier than he'd care to admit out loud. He agreed to see RENT with Blaine shortly after two days' worth of endless texting and coffee dates. _Were they dates?_ Well, they certainly seemed like it. Every time, Blaine insisted on paying for coffee, saying that Kurt's company was repayment enough. And during RENT, while they both mouthed the lyrics to _I'll Cover You_, Blaine did the classic yawn and stretch and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. In another world, Kurt would be head over heels in love with him, but even though they agreed to disregard the knowledge of what they were and what it meant, Kurt still couldn't help but be wary of the boy.

Yes, Kurt had caught Blaine watching him in the past, but they never really had any communication. And now, all of the sudden, Blaine is beginning to consume most of his time and thoughts. The demon is plaguing his mind with fantasies and longing. His eyes are absolutely captivating. His eyes should be so dark but they are anything but. They are windows full of light and emotion. Emotion that bleeds deep and true. And his lips, so full. Kurt wonders what it'd be like to kiss them.

But he doesn't just think of Blaine sexually (and he blushes at the mere thought of the word), but he thinks about how he is just so _Blaine._ How he is the epitome of the gentleman. How his eyes crinkle and shine when Kurt says something that makes him laugh so hard. How he wears bowties and listens to Roxy music, shamelessly dancing for all to see. How, when they're together, Kurt can't help the fluttering feelings in his stomach and the quickening of his heart.

Two weeks.

Two weeks and Blaine Anderson already has a hold on his heart.

He should be terrified. He should tremble at the fact that a demon captivates him so. But he isn't. No, not at all. He has never felt so _alive._

He puts his physics' book into his locker as a bang sounds from beside him. He turns to see the one Miss Rachel Berry standing beside him with her face a mask but anger burning in her eyes.

"A little birdy told me about your new friend, which you failed to have mentioned to me." She spoke calmly.

"Oh?" The innocence in his voice sounds fake even to himself.

She raises an eyebrow. "Does the name Blaine Anderson ring a bell?" She spits out his name like venom.

"What about Blaine?"

"Kurt!" She exclaims, but then lowers her voice. "You know what he is."

"Yes, but he's different he's-"

"A monster who has _killed_ before?" She hissed "Kurt he is a _demon_! Do you _want_ to end up like Brittany?"

"Please, Rachel, I'm not that weak-willed. Besides, Blaine – he, he's sweet and kind." Kurt smiled softly, not quite looking at the girl.

"Oh my God. You've _fallen_ for him, haven't you?" Her eyes are wide and accusing.

"Rachel, I-"

"Kurt! Do you know what this means? Do you know how easily he can take advantage of you? Do you not remember what he did to me?"

"Yes, Rachel, you've told me a thousand times, but to be fair you did insult Santana heavily. But you don't know him like I do."

Rachel huffed. "Exactly. You only have a fantasy of him. A fabrication of what you want and you're too love struck to take the veil off! He's _evil,_ Kurt, and he could kill you! Or worse, turn you! _Please_ don't throw caution to the wind just because you found some pretty boy that is willing! He's using you!"

Kurt's temper flared. "Rach, we're not even dating. So no, he's not _using me._" He sees Blaine turn around the corner and wait at the lockers expectantly for Kurt, smiling slightly. His eyes are on Blaine as he speaks. "Now, I must be getting to English, so if you'd excuse yourself and your insanity."

Kurt attempts a smile as he approaches Blaine. Blaine takes notice of Kurt's grimace and frowns. "Rough morning?" He holds out his arm for Kurt to interlock with it.

"Ugh, it's Rachel." He grasps onto his arm. Blaine looks over at him, eyebrow raised and amused. "She going crazier than usually, making horrible assumptions about you and us."

Blaine's brow crinkles adorably with his frown. "How so?"

"That you'll kill me blah blah and that you're pure evil." Kurt drones on.

"Don't forget the horns and the claws. Be careful, I bite." He plays.

Kurt starts to laugh but it is quickly silenced when a harsh shove forces him into the lockers. It is hard enough where he bangs against it, almost falling because of the force.

"Fag."

He looks up to see Blaine's eyes turn a cold, solid black, flashing murderously at Karofsky who was the perpetrator of Kurt's shove. Before he could get away, Blaine's temper obviously got the better of him for he was stalking his way over to Karofsky.

Blaine takes Karofsky by the collar and forces him into the bulletin board hanging on the wall. The tacs dig into Karofsky's back and Blaine has his forearm in front of his neck, threatening to cut off circulation. His eyes are still so violent and dark and Karofsky's own eyes widen as he takes in the sight. He tries fruitlessly to escape but he is trapped.

"Don't you _dare_ do that to him." Blaine seethes. "I want you to leave him alone, do you understand me?"

"Anderson, what the hell is wrong with your eyes?"

"Do you understand me!" Blaine pushes against Karofsky, making him splutter. Blaine's arm is at his neck now, choking him.

"Blaine!" Kurt finally wakes from his shock and is pulling on Blaine's shoulder, trying to will him away from harming the boy. "Blaine, _please_. He's not worth it."

Blaine's hold slackens enough for Kurt to be able to pull him away. His eyes return normally almost immediately as he takes in his worried expression. He mumbles a quiet "I'm sorry" and rests his head upon Kurt's shoulder, seemingly exhausted. Kurt turns to find a bewildered, confused, and terrified Karofsky making his way past them.

Kurt watches him leave before he turns to Blaine, ignoring the stares that the commotion caused. "Come on," he grabs Blaine's hand and pulls him into the nearest girls' bathroom. Blaine looks anywhere but at Kurt. "Are you alright?" Kurt asks as he leans on one of the bathroom sinks. "You seem tired."

"Yeah, when our moods flip so suddenly like that that tends to happen. Besides, compared to Karofsky I'm not exactly the biggest guy," he says dryly.

"Why'd you do it? Even Finn doesn't go after him like that and he's my brother."

Blaine looks at him suddenly, his eyes passionate. "He hurt you. I couldn't – no, _wouldn't_ – let him do that to you. Especially scum like him." He walks over to him slowly. "You mean too much to me, Kurt." His eyes flicker towards Kurt's lips as he leans in slowly. Kurt's lips part open, hopelessly eager to be kissed when-

"ANDERSON!"

The moment is lost. They pull apart, Kurt embarrassed and Blaine obviously annoyed. "What now, Santana?" He turns to look at the Latina, his body hovering near Kurt's as if he were protecting him.

"Do you have any idea of what you have done? You let Ham Hock _see_ you, Blaine! Dammit you have to control your temper." She was absolutely livid. Her eyes were coal as she stalked over to where Kurt and Blaine stood. "And _you_." She points accusingly at Kurt. "Can't you defend yourself, Lady Face? Or do your pear hips get in the way?"

Blaine grabs her hand, curling his fingers around it. "_Drop it_, Santana. He's too freaked out to tell anyone and I can always take care of him before he can. There's nothing to worry about." He releases her hand. "Now go find Britt, I'm sure she's waiting for her 'lady kisses'."

Santana gives a humph and one last glare being for she leaves them.

Blaine turns to face Kurt to find him quiet and pensive. "What?"

"You're not _really_ going to kill him are you?" His eyes are wide, worried and expecting.

"Why not? He's only ever hurt you and he could tell others about me. What's the point of letting him live?" Blaine states, genuinely confused as to why Kurt would be hesitant.

"Yeah but he's still a person, Blaine. You can't just kill him because you're afraid that your secret will get out! So your eyes went black, you can always deny it!"

"But he deserves it after the way he's treated you!" Blaine practically shakes Kurt, trying to get him to see sense.

"_No one_ deserves to be murdered, Blaine. No matter how high of a crime they've committed."

"Ugh why do you angels have to be so frustrating? I'm only looking out for you, Kurt!"

"Then do that, don't take your anger out on Karofsky!" Kurt gets closer to Blaine, their bodies almost touching. He rests his hands on Blaine's face as he speaks softly. "Please, Blaine. Don't you see? I'm alright." Kurt smiles lightly, his eyes flashing a white blue. "Don't worry about him. He's not worth it."

"Kurt…" he whispers, eyes trained on his lips. But the bell rings.

Kurt smiles bitterly at him. "We'd better get going."

Blaine shakes his head, his eyes still on Kurt's lips. "We're already late Kurt, a few minutes won't hurt us." His voice is soft but heavy, a strange husk to it.

And he kisses him.

It's slow at first, a permission. When Kurt deepens the kiss, simply melting into Blaine's body, Blaine lets out a shaky breath from his nose. It feels as if his entire body is on fire, a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach rising to his heart. His lips tremble as his fingers entwine themselves in Blaine's gelled locks. He feels Blaine's hands wrap around his waist as he leans down into Blaine. He loves the fact that he is just slightly taller than Blaine, that Blaine has to reach to capture his lips.

Blaine Anderson makes him _alive_.

He can only hope he does the same for the boy.

But as they finally pull apart and he looks into his eyes and sees not a dark lust, but golden loving eyes, he knows that he does.

xXx

"We have a problem." Rachel says as Quinn and Sam, the only other angels in McKinley (aside from Ms. Pillsbury), enter the choir room.

Quinn sits on the piano bench and Sam leans against the piano while Rachel stands in front of the both of them. "Where's Kurt?" Quinn asks. "Shouldn't we wait for him?"

"No because this is about him, Quinn." The blondes look at each other, confused. Rachel takes a breath, "Kurt has been associating himself with the demon known as Blaine Anderson and I think he's become too attached to him."

Their eyes widen slightly. "Wait," Sam interjects. "Has Kurt fallen in love with him yet?"

"I think so, or he is at least well on his way."

"Wait, wait, wait." Quinn stands up. "Think about. We could use this to our advantage."

"Quinn, we are not going to use Kurt and question his safety just so we can get more recruits!" exclaims Rachel.

"But by being with Blaine, he's already in danger and you know Kurt, he's stubborn. He won't just say goodbye to Blaine like that. Besides, haven't you ever noticed those looks that Blaine gives him in glee club? And I'm sure you both have already heard of what happened with Kurt, Blaine, and Karofsky earlier this afternoon."

"Yeah," affirms Sam. "I saw it, Blaine totally went after Karofsky when Kurt pushed him. And just by a couple of Kurt's touches, he completely calmed down. And Rach, you _know_ how hard it is to calm down a demon."

"Humph. Well, what about what happened with Brittany?" Rachel argues. "Yes, we didn't exactly realize it but still! Santana was being friendly to her!"

"No, Berry, Lopez was seducing Britt. Rachel, Kurt will be _fine_. This isn't the first encounter he's had with a demon, if you will remember."

"Quinn he almost _died_ last time and it killed his mother! Of course, I remember."

Sam sighs. "Rachel, it will be fine. We'll keep an eye on him and if anything happens, then we'll do something, but for now? For now we'll just let them be."

It's the best she can get from them. "Fine. But if Blaine turns Kurt into a demon don't come crying to me." And with that she walks out of the choir room, head held high.

xXx

**Hey sorry I wasn't able to get this in yesterday like I planned to, but I hope you'll like it. And Happy New Year's! Leave a review if you want :) Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee

**I really hate that my mind thinks ahead of myself and even when I'm proofreading chapters, it puts in a word that's not there. That saying, I apologize for some missing words in the last chapter. And thank you **_**so much**_** for the amazing reviews and story alerts! It made my night/morning :) oh and there's some Latin in this so I'll have the translations at the bottom :)**

**WARNING: slight non-con, graphic violence**

**Chapter Four: **_**A Justified Murder**_

David's assaults didn't lessen despite Blaine's threat. Karofsky took every advantage that he had, hurting Kurt only when he was positive that Blaine wasn't around. Kurt, of course, didn't mention it to Blaine for fear of the boy's life, only blaming the visible bruises that have appeared on the hickeys that Blaine has given him. The two have been exploring the joys of make out sessions and, it be said, neither of them hold anything back.

Quickly, though, Kurt's back was becoming purpled by the force of the shoves that Karofsky gives. Blaine occasionally will ask if David is staying away from Kurt and that he's safe from the other jocks. Kurt brushes off an answer before changing the subject. _It's fine, no one knows, it's nothing. He's just an ignorant jock._ At least, that's what Kurt tells himself.

Kurt walks down the hallway, bantering back and forth with Blaine on his phone.

_Really? You make warm milk for Finn? _Comes the text from Blaine. Before he can reply, a hand thrusts the phone from his hands and knocks it to the ground. Kurt is only able to see the face of Karofsky before he's shoved and feels the all too familiar bang of skin against metal. It batters his body and sure enough, in a few hour's time, another bruise will sprout on his skin. It repeats almost every day during the passing periods when Blaine is not around.

And Kurt has had enough.

"Hey!" he shouts as he starts to run after Karofsky. "_Hey!_" He pushes the door to the boys' locker room with an excessive amount of force. "I'm talking to you!"

But he doesn't even look up from his locker where he is rummaging through its contents. "Girls' locker room is next door."

"_What_ is your problem?" Never has Kurt been more furious.

"Excuse me?" He turns to look at him.

"What are you so scared of?" Kurt asks as he marches towards where David stands.

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?"

He rolls his eyes. "Oh, yeah, every straight guys nightmare that all us gays are out to secretly molest and convert you. Well guess what Ham Hock. You're not my type!"

"That right?"

"Yeah. I don't date chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they are 30."

Karofsky holds up his fist, threatening. "Do _not_ push me, Hummel."

He makes a glance at the fist then back to Karofsky's contorted face, his anger apparent. "You gonna hit me? Do it."

**"**Don't push me!"

**"**Hit me cause it's not gonna change the way I am. You can't punch the gay out of me more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"

"GET OUTTA MY FACE!"

"You are _nothing_ but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" And suddenly his face is being grabbed – Kurt thought for a second that Karofsky would bash him into the locker – and he is kissing him. Kurt's too shocked to do anything.

When Dave releases him, Kurt looks at him, horrified. He tries to go in again but Kurt pushes him away. A heinous snarl comes from him and an evil appears in his eyes.

"I told you not to push me." Karofsky mutters darkly. He pushes Kurt's back against the lockers and reaches for his pants. One hand covers his mouth while the other starts to pull down the zipper. Realizing almost immediately about what is about to happen, Kurt begins to thrash against him, trying to escape. He tries to scream but the hand muffles the sound. "Bet your freak of a boyfriend can't save you now."

Kurt then knees Karofsky in the groin, allowing him few precious seconds. "_BLAINE!_" he screams. "_Help!_ _Blaine!"_

"Shut up!" Karofsky grabs his hair and smashes his face into the locker. The slots cut his face, blood quickly seeping from the wounds. He repeats until Kurt starts to near unconsciousness. Kurt slumps to the floor and Karofsky lays him on the bench.

"Blaine!" he croaks hoarsely. Karofsky slaps him and begins to pull of his pants and boxers. Kurt is lays there, bare and sobbing. Karofsky shoves two fingers forcefully into Kurt, causing him to cry out. "Please," he whimpers pitifully. "Don't do this. _Stop_."

"Shh…" He mock comforts him, smirking. "I'll take care of you." Though just as Karofsky reaches to pull himself from his boxers, salvation comes.

Blaine charges at Karofsky, mirroring when Blaine first found out about the harassment. "You don't touch him, hear me? You don't touch him!" Blaine roars at him. All color in his eyes have faded, only leaving them shining with a murderous glint. Kurt doesn't have it in him to stop Blaine.

"I –I'm sorry!" Karofsky stammers.

"YOU DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Blaine grabs his hands, twisting them. The loud snap of the breaking of bones causes a screech from the larger boy.

"You do not _speak _to him." Blaine puts both of his hands in Karofsky's mouth, on the upper and lower jaw, his elbows locking him in place. He makes a muffled plea, a begging for forgiveness. Blaine glowers and smirks as he begins to pull, his hands pushing in opposite directions. Karofsky screams as Blaine slowly and painfully pushes his hands apart even further. The corners of his mouth begin to tear, blood trickling down his chin and onto Blaine's hand. Blaine continues to pull until Karofsky's jaw cracks; it's broken. A continuous flow of tears fall down Karofsky's face and snot comes down around his mouth, mixing with blood. He slumps to the floor.

Blaine crouches down in front of him. "Don't even _look _at him." He thrusts two bloodied fingers into his eyes, mercilessly gouging them out. Flailing and deep groans of pain come from Karofsky as his eyes are left a bloodied mess.

"Do not come near him." And with that, Blaine pushes his hands against Karofsky's throat, slowly sinking his thumbs beneath the skin. "In vos mortem." Blaine commands. Karofsky goes limp, the life leaving his body.

Blaine stands up, looking down disgustedly at Karofsky's dead figure. "Surge, ater cicaro!" He summons a minion from Hell. A small, dark shadowy figure crawls from the floor, as if there were a crack in the concrete. Only claws and a face are visible, its red eyes a fire, glowing dangerously in its darkness. It crouches at Blaine's feet, awaiting its command. "Comede mortuis et perge." The creature leaps onto Karofsky's head and begins to devour it. Blaine walks over to the sinks to wash his hands of the blood before they can stain. He quickly wipes his hands on his pants before rushing over to Kurt. He grabs his boxers and pants and carefully puts them on Kurt as the boy whimpers.

"Blaine," Kurt starts, his voice watery.

"Shh," Blaine whispers. "I'm here." Blaine pulls Kurt in his arms. "I've got you."

"Blaine, it hurts." Kurt cries into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine looks over at the creature while he picks up Kurt in a bridal style.

"Consummare et discede." He orders to the creature. It growls in reply.

"Blaine, what is that?" Kurt looks fearful and curious as his eyes fall upon the black creature.

"A minion from Hell. It's taking care of what is left of David Karofsky, so I don't have to." He says darkly. However, Blaine's eyes soften and return to their golden, hazel brown as his glance falls upon Kurt's fragile, beaten figure. "We're going to your house. We have to clean those cuts before they become infected."

"What about my dad? What if he finds out that you're a demon? He won't let me see you! Blaine! That can't –I can't have that happen!" Kurt looks up at him, frantic.

Blaine walks out of the locker room, as he says. "Kurt that won't happen, and remember, 'Just Kurt and Blaine'." He places a kiss to his temple as he quickens his pace down the hallway, eager to reach his car.

Kurt nods and nuzzles into Blaine's chest, feeling safe with his arms around him.

xXx

Blaine walks into the Hummel-Hudson household with Kurt in his arms. Kurt clutches Blaine's shirt as he's carried into the living room. Blaine gently lays Kurt on the couch, like a mother putting her child in the crib.

"Where's your medicine cabinet?" He asks softly.

"In the upstair's bathroom's closet, on the top shelf you'll find all you need. Thank God Carole's a nurse." He mutters as his eyes droop, threatening to close.

"Hey, now, keep those beautiful eyes open, you hear me?" Blaine frowns. "You can't fall asleep." Kurt nods. Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt's temple softly before standing up. "I'll be right back."

Kurt glances over at the clock from where it sits on the mantel. 11:47. Burt should be home soon for his lunch break. Every Friday he eats at home because Carole gets off her shift at noon. Kurt waits anxiously hoping the sound that comes from one of the doors shutting is Blaine, but he knows his hope is fruitless.

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing at home?" He asks as Blaine walks into the room, gauze, Neosporin, and other supplies in his hands. Blaine stops, eyes widened as Burt Hummel glares at him. "And who are you and why do you have all that stuff?"

"Um, sir, you see, the thing is," Blaine stammers, struggling on what to say.

"I was attacked, Dad." Kurt says from the couch.

"_What?_" Burt exclaims as Blaine bites his lip.

"Don't worry, it's all taken care of with the principle and everything so you don't have to call the school. I didn't want to go to the nurse's office so Blaine took me home. The guy's been expelled and Blaine was the one who saved me." Kurt breezes through the lie without bating a lash.

Burt looks at Blaine who stands there awkwardly with the medicine supplies in his hands. "Hello, sir." Blaine breathes.

"Thank you, for helping my son. But who are you? And it's Burt." He looks wary of him.

"I am Blaine Anderson, sir – Burt – and I'm also dating your son." Blaine nods, as if confirming the fact.

"Boyfriend?" Burt asks with eyes raised. "Well, clean Kurt up first. Holler if you need anything but we _will_ be having a talk after you boys are done." Blaine gulps and nods as Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Yes, Dad." Kurt drawls as Burt walks into the kitchen.

Once Burt is gone, Kurt begins to chuckle lightly. "What?" Blaine inquires.

"Blaine," he lowers his voice to eliminate any chance of Burt hearing. "Not only are you a demon but I just witnessed you kill a man and summon a minion to eat that dead man, and you're terrified of my _father?_"

"Oh, shut up." Blaine smiles. "This has made you delusional, there's only one thing I'm terrified of."

"And what is that, oh brave, courageous one?" Kurt teases.

Blaine looks into his eyes as he brushes some of the hair away from his forehead. "Losing you."

Kurt rolls his eyes, smirking. "You are so cheesy, you dork."

Blaine grins. "Yeah, but I'm your dork."

"You better be," he teases and Blaine laughs.

"That doesn't sound like cleaning up, boys." Burt calls from the kitchen.

Blaine then reaches for the damp washcloth he brought down and hovers above Kurt's wounds. "This will probably sting." Kurt nods. Blaine lowers the cloth, gently gliding over the cuts on the Kurt's right cheek. He's almost caressing the skin.

Kurt hisses slightly as the cloth reaches a more sensitive spot. "I'm sorry," Blaine apologizes. It takes about another two minutes before Blaine finally deems the wound as clean. Blaine smears the Neosporin on Kurt's cheek and then he reaches for the gauze. "I thought, considering your wardrobe, that the white gauze would clash less with your outfits. I don't think you'd appreciate it if I put Finn's cowboy Band Aids on your face." Kurt smiles lovingly at him for the sentiment (even though there was a slight teasing to it) as Blaine places the gauze over the wounds. Blaine then tapes the gauze down with the medical tape and washes the Neosporin off his hands on the washcloth.

"Thank you, Blaine, for saving me." Blaine looks up at him. Kurt's gaze is cast down to the floor and his expression pensive and sorrowful. "If you hadn't come then I don't know what would've happened." His voice cracks on the last word.

"Kurt," Blaine takes Kurt's hands in his own. "Know that I'd do _anything_ for you, just like I know you'd do for me. I know our relationship is _Romeo and Juliet _esque, what with the opposite sides and all, but know that I'm not trying to deceive you."

Kurt nods, a tear escaping his eye. "I know, especially after today. You could've let Karofsky finish with me and then come in after he r-raped me. Have a step to the Fallen done already, but you didn't. I d-don't care about what you did with Karofsky, you _saved_ me, Blaine." Blaine smiles and kisses him. The kiss is passionate, filled with the emotions of the previous hour. Blaine deepens the kiss as he pushes slightly on Kurt's shoulders, telling him silently to lie down. Kurt understands the notion and pulls Blaine with him. They lay there, kissing sensually when a throat clears.

Burt stands at the entryway into the kitchen. "Let's have that chat now, how about that?" He walks over to the armchair that sits across from the couch they're at. Kurt and Blaine separate, but still sit beside one another. Kurt's feet rest in Blaine's lap as his back is propped by a pillow on the side of the couch.

"So. How long has" – Burt gestures his hand at the two of them – "_this_ been goin' on?"

"Uh, about two weeks." Kurt says. No, Kurt did not know that it had been 17 days since Blaine had kissed him.

Burt purses his lips with a pensive and slightly irritated expression. "Two weeks. And does he know about you being…"

"Yes."

"And is he one too?"

Kurt looks over at Blaine, not sure whether or not he should tell the truth.

"Sir," Blaine says and Burt raises an eyebrow. "Please know that I have only Kurt's best intentions and what I am doesn't defer from that. Burt, Mr. Hummel, sir, I am demon."

xXx

**Translations:**

**Surge, ater cicaro: Rise, black darling.**

**Comede mortuis et perge: Eat the dead and clean.**

**Consummare et discede: Finish and leave.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Honestly I just intended on doing the Kurtofsky force kiss scene and then hurt/comfort with Klaine but this came out… I like it, and hopefully you guys do to :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I'm **_**so **_**so sorry I wasn't able to update earlier like I wanted too, but real life kind of caught up with me and hit me full speed. And I will **_**always**_** have warnings before the chapter if they are needed, just to clarify. Thank you so much for all the support and follows, it really means a lot. And as a thank you/apology I have two chapters! Yaaay (no one? Okay) :)**

**Chapter Five: **_**The Weeping Angel**_

Kurt tensed as soon as the words left Blaine's mouth. He knew there was no way Burt would be remotely ok with this. He'd rather him bring home a boy covered with tattoos and piercings and with a record a mile long, anything but a demon.

"A _what_?" Oh no. Burt's face was scrunched with distaste, his eyes scrutinizing with judgment.

But Blaine wasn't fazed. "A demon, sir." His face remained blank from emotion, his arm wrapped tightly around Kurt.

"Dad, he's not, I mean, Blaine's different." Kurt started.

"Well you're sure as hell right, there." Burt scoffed. "Kurt can I speak to you in the kitchen? _Alone_." Burt got up from where he was sitting and looked at Kurt expectantly.

Kurt reached to grab Blaine's hand. "Anything you say to me you can say in front of him."

Burt fumed. "Kurt, in the kitchen. _Now._"

Kurt rolled his eyes and with an annoyed sigh he got up from the couch. He looked back apologetically at Blaine who shrugged in return before following his father into the kitchen. "Dad, I know why you're freaking out about this so much. There's nothing to worry about. I trust him and that should be enough for you."

"Normally, it would but Kurt, you've also hidden him from me. And not only that but knowing what he is, he is _not_ one to be trusted. I don't want you to end up the way your mom did."

Kurt scoffed in disbelief. "He's not going to _kill_ me, Dad!"

"Maybe not, but he sure as hell will try to turn you, Kurt, and I'll be damned if I see that happen."

"I cannot _believe_ you right now! You of all people should know not to judge someone before knowing them. This is exactly the kind of bullshit that I have to go through every day!"

"You watch your tone with me, boy. I will not have you speaking to me like that! Already that _thing_ is changing you. You would never talk back to me like this before."

Kurt laughed. "Because you've never given me reason to! _Blaine_ has been kind and sweet to me! He's only ever cared for me! Why can't you just see that?"

"Because he is anything but, Kurt. He is a manipulative, evil monster who doesn't care about you one bit and he never will so don't even try fixing him. He will try to kill you or turn you into a demon yourself so listen to me when I say that _he is not worth it_. I don't want you to see him again."

Tears stung his eyes before he shook his head and stormed out of the kitchen. "Come on, Blaine, we're going" and he grabbed his hand, pulling him from the couch.

"Kurt Hummel you get your ass back here right now!" Kurt heard Burt yell but he ignored him, too hurt and furious to even care. He slammed the front door behind him. Kurt got into Blaine's car and waited for Blaine to follow.

"Where do you want to go?" Blaine asked as he climbed in.

"I don't care. Just drive."

And they did.

The tears escaped his face as he gazed out the window. He lost himself in his thoughts, insecurity washing over him as he thought of his father's words. Of course, Kurt didn't believe – couldn't believe – what his father was saying. No, what he and Blaine had was real, but there would always be that doubt there. What if he really_ didn't_ care about him? Was this all just a game? Kurt didn't want to know either way. He was too petrified to even ask the question.

"Can you drive to the Lima Cemetery? Please?" Kurt whispered, still not looking at Blaine. He was turned in on himself, blocking out the world around him. Blaine muttered and "okay" and rested a hand on Kurt's knee. It didn't move, no circles were made; it was just there. Just a comforting presence to let him know that he wasn't alone, because after everything that happened today, alone was the last thing he wanted to feel.

Blaine parked the car shortly after they drove past the cemetery's gate. They got out of the car and faced the fall's cool breeze. The now red and yellow leaves have left the trees around them mostly bare and were dancing on the ground. Blaine took Kurt's hand, silently telling him to lead him wherever he may go. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and led him down and all too familiar path.

The lone grave stood tall towards the back of the cemetery. Beside it stood a weeping angel, a guardian to an angel's dead body. The stone angel's face was covered by its hands and hovered over the grave. It was customary to have the statue at the grave of any deceased angel. The grave read "Elizabeth M. Hummel. 1976-2002 Loving wife, mother and friend. _An honest, loving heart is the beginning of everything right in this world_."

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and kneeled down in front of the grave. "Hi mom." Kurt doesn't say anything else, there's no need to. Blaine walks over and kneels beside Kurt, his arm wrapping around his shoulders.

Blaine clears his throat before speaking. "Hi Mrs. Hummel. I know I'm not the _ideal_ man for your son, but I truly do care about him. Kurt is… he's Kurt. He's beautiful, kind, caring, unlike anyone I've ever met before."

Kurt laughs slightly, "Keep it coming." Blaine laughs as well.

"Please believe me when I say that I won't harm him. There's something about your son that I just can't explain. People like me can't fall in love but meeting him has just – I think I am well on my way to falling in love with him." Kurt's head falls against Blaine's chest, nuzzling into it.

"I just, what my dad said, it just really really hurt, you know? I care for you _so_ much and nobody seems to see that." Kurt's voice broke a bit at the end, burying his face further into Blaine. Blaine shushed him, cooing, and rubbed circles on his back. They held each other in front of Kurt's mother's grave. "She would've loved to me you." Kurt whispered. He looked up to see Blaine. "She would've absolutely adored you, regardless of what you are."

Blaine brushed back a stray strand of hair from Kurt's face. "Just Kurt and Blaine," he whispered. "Why don't we go to my place? We can maybe cuddle and watch a movie? Besides, I make a mean chicken alfredo."

Kurt laughs. "Out of the who-knows-how-many years you've been alive, chicken alfredo is the best dish you could come up with? If I were you I'd be a culinary expert by then. What were you doing during those wasted years?"

"Ah, you know the usual demon stuff." Blaine just shrugs, not wanting to continue the subject.

"And that would be?" Kurt doesn't notice Blaine become nervous.

"Trust me Kurt when I say that you don't want to know." Blaine says darkly.

Kurt goes quiet, then, "You didn't ever do what Karofsky almost did to me, did you?"

Blaine gets up, pulling Kurt with him. "I think this conversation is best to be held once we get to my place." Because Blaine did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee

**Warning: **mentions of past rapes

**Chapter Six: **_**Sweet Serenity**_

Blaine's house was nothing like Kurt imagined. Kurt assumed that Blaine would have a larger home with it flaunting its wealth through its décor, but then again, it wouldn't be the first time Kurt would be wrong when it came to Blaine.

Blaine's home was located on what was the "bad side" of town, or to angels, known as demon turf. Of course, Kurt should have known that Blaine would live fairly close to the neighborhood, but he was always so refined. To see Blaine live in a house half the size of his own was a little shocking.

The battered walls were covered with paintings and photographs, they showed different ages, some seemingly hundreds of years old and others more recent. Blaine lead Kurt by the hand into what was the living room, with a TV in the corner, a couch and chairs near it with a small, square dining table off to the side. The couch was definitely older, with some random holes here and there, and its original color (which appears to have been white) had faded (or had just been dirtied) to a beige color. Nonetheless, it was warm and inviting.

Blaine collapsed on the couch, quickly making himself comfortable and urging Kurt to follow in suit. Kurt cuddled up into Blaine, wanting the comfort of his boyfriend's arms. "Can we have this conversation now?" Kurt asks.

Blaine sighs, holding Kurt tighter to him. "I have done it. To humans and angels. Though, remember our nature and sense of what's right and wrong is extremely different. It was never for personal pleasure, per say, but it was more like a duty." Kurt frowns. "Uh, please don't freak out when I tell you this?" He waits for any type of response from Kurt. When he shifts to bury his face in Blaine's chest, he continues. "To be turned into a demon, there's certain things that must occur. It's ugly, dark, and sinful but that's just the way we are, we work for Satan. I know you guys learn it in passing but it's a lot darker than that.

"First, it's that you have to kill in front of them. And I mean a _brutal _killing, not just a gun to the head. That's the _Stripping of Innocence to Violence_. Then, it's either you have to coerce them into sex or rape them: _The Ripping of Innocence. _Doing that gives you a strong hold over the other person, may it be an angel or a human, almost like you're claiming them as your own. But the big finale is that they have to kill someone by your command and then the demon would say this chant in our language that basically claims the devil's hold on them. That's _The Break of Purity_. You either have to collect souls or "recruit", so to say. Otherwise you get sent straight back to Hell."

Blaine watched Kurt as his face remained void of emotion, not even his eyes betraying his thoughts. "Say something," Blaine says.

"So Santana, she did that to Britt?" Kurt gulped, sickened by the thought. And _Blaine _had done that to people. Blaine had _raped_ people. He felt bile try to escape. _It has to be _brutal_ killing, not just a gun to the head._ Karofsky. Fear spiked through Kurt's body and Blaine's caring and gentle arms suddenly seemed cold and malicious.

He quickly bolted to his feet, pointing an accusatory finger at Blaine. Perhaps his Dad maybe did have the right idea. "You killed in front of me. You tore him apart in front of me!" Tears sprung to his eyes at the fact of facing Blaine's possible betrayal. Never has Kurt been more afraid.

Blaine gets up off the couch and grabs Kurt's arms while he struggles against Blaine's grasp. His eyes were completely black. He looked shocked, angered, but above all, hurt. So desperately hurt by Kurt's complete lack of faith in him. "Kurt, listen to me. I only killed him because I was pissed of as hell that he had the _audacity_ to touch you like that. Of course I would rip his head off. I'd do the exact same thing if a fucker like Karofsky did that to Britt or Santana. Don't you _dare_ insinuate that I would do something like that to you because damn it, Kurt! You don't know how _crazy _I am about you. And it fucking hurts that you think I would _rape_ you and that I treat us like a game!" By this point, both boys are openly crying. Kurt sobs into Blaine's arms and blubbers apologies. The darkness in Blaine's eyes begins to fade as he repeatedly kisses Kurt's face wherever he can reach him.

"Show me," Kurt whispers. "I don't care how, just show me how much you care for me." He whimpers. "Please."

Blaine nods his head as he picks Kurt up and presses feather kisses to Kurt's covered cheek. He leads him down the hall into his bedroom where he lays Kurt on the bed. Blaine strips himself down to his boxers and does reaches to grab Kurt's shirt, looking into Kurt's eyes, pleading for permission.

Kurt nods, closing his eyes as he reclines his neck on the pillow. Blaine slowly unbuttons Kurt's shirt, kissing each new bare patch of skin. He removes the shirt and hovers his hand over Kurt's jeans' zipper before pulling it down. Blaine pulls it down, one leg at a time, kissing Kurt's inner thighs. Kurt's body shoots electricity all over. It's as if a ball of energy bounces in his heart but quickly escapes to all over his body, it tingling whenever Blaine touches him.

Blaine kisses him all over, simply worshipping his body. He teases at Kurt's boxers but never really makes to remove them. He sucks on Kurt's nipple, eliciting a gasp from the angel. With one hand he plays with the other nipple and the other draws patterns on Kurt's hip. Kurt moans softly, his hands pulling at Blaine's gelled curls, not even caring about the sticky mess that will result of his hands.

"You're so perfect," Blaine whispers against Kurt's skin. "How are you so perfect?"

Kurt pulls on Blaine's head to look up at him. Blaine's chin rests on Kurt's chest as they stare into one another's eyes, so in love but so afraid to confess. But right now, they don't need to. Their expression speaks the volumes of their love far greater than any words could.

They kiss softly and passionately as the night drags on, whispering sweet nothings into the other's ears and at other times, not speaking at all. It doesn't take them long at all to fall into a blissful sleep, wrapped up in each other.

xXx

**And there you have it! Once again, I am so sorry I was able to get this up earlier but I hope this makes up for it! Leave a review to tell me what you think! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee

**Chapter Seven: **_**An Unexpected Party**_

Warmth. It surrounded him everywhere. Kurt snuggled deeper into his pillow. It was sturdier than usual and had a different scent to it. Blaine's scent. He smiled as he breathed in the vanilla, raspberry, and coffee and swirled into one glorious smell. It wasn't until Kurt felt a hand on his face that he opened his eyes.

Blaine looked down on him as his finger traced his lips, soon moving to his bandaged cheek where traced the lightest of swirls. His honey hazel eyes sparkled with unspoken love. They didn't speak; they only laid there, basking in each other's presence.

Blaine lifted his hand to Kurt's face, cupping his cheek. He kissed him softly and pulled back, drunk with love. "Kurt," Blaine whispered, the softest of smiles gracing his mouth. "Can you show me something?"

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed only slightly. "What do you want to see?"

"Your wings."

Oh.

"Really?" Blaine nodded, eyes on Kurt as he sat up.

His wings were tucked in and folded on his back, invisible, sometimes even. It was custom to keep one's wings hidden from the world, for it was too beautiful, it was from Heaven. Wings were the most precious part of the angel – other than the soul – and to view an angel's wings was a high honor.

Blaine waited patiently for Kurt's response. "Ok."

Kurt begins to slowly undo the folds on his wings, feeling them become visible again. Soon, his feathered wings are fully uncoiled, curving around his body. He's nervous; never has he trusted anyone other than his father to the care of his wings. But Blaine, to him, he owes fortunes. To him, he owes his heart.

Blaine's mouth is opened slightly in awe. Kurt's wings are stunning. The color is a white so innocent, it's humbling to behold. The feathers place firmly, but so appear so gentle that at any moment, they could possibly fly away. Blaine reaches a hand to touch but stops himself. He knows how sacred the wings are to the angels, and touching them uninvitedly is never graced with good favors.

"Can I?" Blaine asks, his hand held out, so eager to touch. Kurt nods.

Blaine melts as he strokes Kurt's wing. "They're so soft," he murmurs. "So beautiful." Kurt blushes and closes his eyes, embracing the feeling of Blaine's touch. "What does it feel like, to have me touch you like this? Tell me."

Kurt shivers. "Amazing. Absolutely wonderful. Don't stop." It elicits a pleasure within him that he is not at all familiar. It's not a sexual pleasure, it just is. It touches him to the very core, connecting him to Blaine on a level he didn't think could be achieved this quickly. It rumbles in his heart, a soft purr that shoots out like electricity all throughout his body, making him sensitive to every stroke of Blaine's hand.

Blaine's hands go to his back and touch where his wings meet his spine. Kurt gasps at the sensation, eyes widening. He catches only a glimpse of the concern painted on Blaine's face before he was kissing him. Blaine made a small squeak in surprise, but quickly melted into the kiss. "That was, I, you're amazing," Kurt sighs.

Blaine smiles, opting to not use his words, but instead kisses Kurt's temple before laying back down on the bed, motioning for Kurt to do the same. Kurt follows in suit and wraps his arms around Blaine's waist. "I wanna see yours," Kurt mumbles.

Blaine's smile fades, his body tensing. "You don't want to see mine, Kurt. Trust me on this."

Kurt frowns and grabs Blaine's hand and squeezes it reassuringly. "But I want to. Please. Though, Blaine, if it really makes you uncomfortable you don't have to show me." And he gives him a soft smile.

Blaine just stares at him in awe. "I am crazy about you."

"So," Kurt smiles, eyes shimmering with hope. "I'll take this as a yes?"

"I – yes. Yes I'll show you." And Blaine sits up to and repeats Kurt's actions.

Blaine stretches his arms and with a small pop, his wings shoot out. The movement is far from the grace that Kurt had. They're quick and sharp, ending at a point rather than a soft, sloping curve. Kurt gasps as he takes in Blaine's wings, them unlike anything he had imagined. No feathers are on the wings, what replaces it is a reptilian skin, an almost black color that covers it whole. At the points on his wings, a small black claw sticks out. They're ugly, terrifying even, a reflection of the demon's evil actions, darkening even further with every dirty deed.

Blaine tilts his head down. "I know" is all he says. Kurt bits his lip as he touches Blaine's wings the same way he had done for him. Blaine breathes in sharply but doesn't look up. Kurt traces along the rough edges of Blaine's wings. It's not an unpleasant feeling, per say, it's just strange. It's as if he's running his hand along used sand paper, not completely smooth but not all together rough either, it just is.

"They're fascinating," Kurt says, because they are. "You're beautiful, Blaine."

Blaine scoffs. "Don't lie to me."

Kurt cups Blaine's cheek, forcing him to look at him. "You are, Blaine. And although your wings are nothing like mine, they're still a part of you, and I love every part of you, even the bad."

Blaine doesn't say anything; he just stares coldly at Kurt. It frightens him a bit. "I can't be changed." The emotion in Blaine's eyes is unreadable, whether it is of sadness or of anger, Kurt can't be sure.

"I know," are the words Kurt whispers softly as he leans forward to rest his cheek on Blaine's broad chest. The two creatures wrap each other in an embrace, their wings shielding them from the outside world, lost in each other.

xXx

"I should probably go before my father calls the cops on you," Kurt jokes even though it's probably true.

Blaine pouts. "Can't you just stay a little more?" He kisses him, trying to persuade a few more minutes.

"No, B," Kurt rolls his eyes but then blushes at the pet name he's given Blaine as the boy in question grins at him.

"Alright. Fine, fine, we'll go, but I expect more kisses in the car."

Kurt wishes he didn't have to go, but it was for the best. His Father is furious with him and he needn't upset him any further. But spending the time with Blaine was absolutely worth it. He knew he was in love with the demon, last night confirmed it for him. Even if he knows that Blaine may never fully love him (after all, demons don't fall in _love_) he certainly knows that Blaine cares about him greatly. For now, that's just enough.

The car ride home is spent in a comfortable silence. Kurt holds Blaine's hand as he uses the other to drive. Nerves set deep in his gut as they turn down the familiar street on which Kurt's house lies. They only worsen when Blaine pulls into the driveway.

"He's going to kill me." Kurt says looking straight at the front door.

Blaine rolls his eyes. "He's not gonna kill you. Me, however, that's a different story." Blaine shifts in his seat. "Kurt, look at me." He does. "Your dad loves you and sure, he'll be furious with you but he's not gonna do anything other than try to castrate me." Blaine grins.

Kurt rolls his eyes as he leans over and kisses Blaine. "If I still have my phone by the end of the night, I'll call you, ok?"

"Ok. Now go get 'im tiger."

Kurt laughs as he steps out of the car, waving to Blaine as he drives off. He turns and walks to the door. Kurt only pauses for a moment before turning the handle to face his inevitable doom.

He barely makes it out of the foyer before he hears an all too familiar voice. "Where the hell have you been?" Burt is fuming from where he sits in the living room. He hasn't been this made since, well, ever.

"I was with Blaine," he replies meekly.

Burt glowers. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, Dad! No we didn't do – _no_! All we did was go to Mom's grave and-"

"You let a _demon_ near your mother's grave?" Burt cries, outraged.

"Will you stop it!? He's more than just that, Dad. He _cares _for me, it doesn't matter who we are to him, as long as it's just us! He protects me and makes me feel safe. And I _love him_. I love him, Dad! So if you think it's scary for you, then think how scary it must be for me, but it's ok because it's _him_."

Kurt pants from his explosion as Burt stares at him, watching his movements. It's another minute before Burt speaks, calm and firm. "I want you to give me your phone, you can get that back on Monday. You are to come straight home after school and glee and you are no longer allowed out on the weekends. You're grounded for a month."

"A month?" Kurt exclaims.

"Do you want me to make it two?" Kurt glares at him before handing over his phone and marching upstairs. He slams his bedroom door behind him.

xXx

As Blaine walks in the house, he tosses the keys on the kitchen counter. He hums to himself as he pulls out an orange juice carton from the fridge. Blaine reaches for a glass and just as he starts to pour he realizes that he's not alone.

There, on the couch, a male figure is stretched out, feet kicked up on the cushion. His black obsidian eyes watch Blaine and he grins wickedly as their eyes meet.

"Cooper?"

xXx

**Dun dun duuuuuun. I know, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger (not really). Thank you so much for the follows and favs! It really brightens up my day. Don't be afraid to drop by and leave a review! I promise I don't bite. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee. RIB and Fox do.

**Chapter Eight: **_**Three's A Crowd But Four Is Just Hell**_

"Hey little brother, long time, no see?" Cooper flashes a smug grin his way.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Cooper gets up off the couch and walks towards Blaine. "Now, now, Blainers, that's no way to talk to your brother now is it?" Cooper moves to embrace Blaine but he swats away the older demon's hands.

"Why are you here?" He repeats.

"To see you! And I may have some personal benefits of being here but you're one of them!"

"You left me when I had _no one_. Mom and Dad were killed and I was just changed and you _left me_."

Cooper frowns. "Squirt, you know I didn't want to leave you."

"And with the very person who changed me! I was _nine_ Cooper, and then you decided to drop off the face of the earth and run away with your little girlfriend," Blaine sneers.

"Whom I am no longer with seeing as I may just have killed her two years ago," Cooper shoots blankly.

"Well what do you know, they happy couple didn't make it," he says, sarcasm dripping from his voice, Blaine feels his eyes begin to darken as his irritation furthers. "That still doesn't explain why you abandoned me."

"Jeez, abandon is such a harsh word. Why not… desertion?" Blaine glowers. "Ok, ok, fine. Blaine, you have to understand that you had to be left on your own." Cooper's expression turns solemn, as he makes sure he has Blaine's every attention.

But Blaine only rolls his eyes. "A nine year old, just-changed demon."

"Chelsea said that you couldn't stay with the one who changed you unless they were your mate, and seeing as she was mine at the time… Look, Blaine, I still was looking out for you. I made sure you got into that foster family didn't I? It's not my fault you went out all Hulk on them. And I got you more money than you can imagine, so why you live in this shit hole, I have no idea-"

"Cooper!"

"Point being, I didn't leave you completely. Yeah, I know we haven't seen each other for almost fifty years now, but I'm here now."

Blaine breathes, trying to calm himself before asking, "Why? Why now?"

Cooper sits on the couch, motioning Blaine to follow. Cooper sighs when he does, situating himself. "You know how I said I got rid of Chelsea two years ago?" He waits for Blaine's nod. "Well, I did that because she wasn't as faithful to me as I had thought. Though as it turns out, Chelsea's family isn't exactly small and hearing the death of their daughter didn't settle too well with them so they may have people intent to kill me."

Blaine nods slowly. "So you're asking for my help and to hide you…"

Cooper nods and rolls his eyes. "Pretty much, yeah. Oh hey! You could even show me the places to get people! Have you ever gotten the chance to look at their faces when you first attack them?"

Cooper's oblivious to Blaine's irritation. "Yes, Cooper. Matter of fact, I have. Now is this all you wanted?"

"Nope," says Cooper, popping the 'p'. "There's also a family of sorts that I need to check out and you and your, Satana and her pretty trophy can come help. They're now in Westerville."

"It's Santana. And why do you need our help anyway? Why do you even need to get into that?"

"Those reasons shall be revealed to at a later time but for now, come on, help a brother out. It's just one small favor. All you gotta do is help me figure out how many demons are there. Your friends can pose as teachers or janitors or something, and you and I could be two new students."

"Why can't Britt and Tana be students," he asks, brow raised.

"_Because_, little brother, it's an all _boys_ school. We're going to Dalton Academy."

xXx

"All right, guys," says Mr. Schue as he walks in through the choir room door. "I've got our competition list for Sectionals!" The teacher's grin widens as the club applauds and cheers.

"Ok, ok. _So_, first up we have the acapella choir from the all boys private school in Westerville, the Dalton Academy Warblers."

"Ok, hold u, like, a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head," Santana laughs. Blaine, in return, gently thunks her head while Kurt glares at her.

Mr. Schue continues on, "And the other team to beat, the Hipsters. They're a first year group from the Worron Township for continuing the education program. Now they are a glee club composed entirely of elderly people getting their high school GEDs."

"Is that even legal?" Rachel blurts out.

"How are we supposed to beat adorable old people?" adds Mercedes.

"Are you kidding? Give one of those ladies a good luck pat on the rear and it'll shatter their pelvis," says Puck.

"Moving on," starts Mr. Schue again. "Since it got you guys so excited last year, I'm going to make this our annual boys vs. girls tournament. Only thing different is to do songs by artists of the opposite gender. Do the unexpected. So, that saying, let's get to it! Girls to the right and boys, the left."

"I know _exactly _what we're gonna do," Kurt says, large grin plastering his face.

xXx

"Isn't you in a gown is exactly what's to be expected," says Artie. The boys' meeting hadn't gone quite as well as Kurt had hoped.

"Hey," Blaine warns as Artie holds his hands up in defense.

Puck then says, "Why don't you do something useful and go spy on the Garblers."

"It's the _Warblers_."

"Whatever."

"Fine," Kurt snaps and walks out the door. All the guys exchange glances while Blaine gets up and hurries after him.

"Kurt, wait up," Blaine calls.

Kurt swiftly turns around. "Why so you can make fun of me and tell me how girly I am?"

Blaine's face scrunches. "What? No, but don't go to Dalton, let me do it."

Kurt's face contorts in further anger but his eyes reveal how hurt he is. "Just because I'm more effeminate than you, that doesn't make me less of a man, Blaine. I can go spy on them myself."

"Kurt, no, I have to." Confusion crosses the boy's face. "It's because of this." Blaine flashes his cold, dark eyes.

Kurt quickly becomes wary, eyeing Blaine. "And what, exactly, does that have to do with anything?"

Blaine sighs in exasperation, "Look, I can't really explain it right now, but my brother said he needs my help."

"You have a brother?" Kurt asks incredulously. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, we weren't exactly on speaking terms."

Kurt's eyes narrow, "And yet you're so willing to help him? Can't I just come with?"

"No!" the demon exclaims, but softens upon seeing Kurt's shocked figure. "This isn't- Kurt, this could be dangerous, and I don't want you in the crossfire."

Kurt stares at Blaine, debating on what to say. "Fine. But Blaine, you _will _call me as soon as this gets over."

Blaine smiles. "Of course." He kisses him goodbye before heading down the hallway. Blaine whips out his phone from his pocket, dialing Cooper's number. "Hey, I still need to grab Santana and Brittany, but we're ready."

"_Nice. I'll pick you guys up at the school and then we'll go. See ya then, Squirt_."

"Yeah. Bye, Coop."

Blaine approaches the choir room, opening the door at once. As soon as he walks in, Rachel screams "SPY!" and immediately gets reprehended. Santana watches Blaine curiously.

"What's up, Curly Q?" She looks up at him.

"We have to go," he says plainly. She knows the plan.

Santana gets up, taking Brittany's hand. "Come on, Britt, Bilbo here's kidnapping us."

"Lord Tubbington kidnaps my diary and reads it," she responds. Blaine never quite understood Brittany's _uniqueness_.

"And where, exactly would _you three _be going?" Rachel sneers.

"Oh come on, Berry, Brittany and Blaine wouldn't hurt a fly," says Mercedes.

Santana smirks, and then says, "We're just going to do you all a favor and go spy on the gay boys, man hands, so shut it."

"It shouldn't take too long," says Blaine. "Besides, Mr. Schue isn't here today so he won't even notice us leaving."

"Now ladies, Berry, if you'll excuse us, we have a job to do," Santana says as she turns her back and heads for the door, Brittany in tow.

As soon as the three leave, Rachel texts Kurt, "_Do you know where Blaine is going? He just left with Santana and Brittany._"

Kurt's reply comes quickly. "_He's going to Dalton._"

"_I know that, but why? It's a little suspicious that instead of choosing you, his boyfriend, he chose Brittany and Santana, two girls who just so happen to be demons._"

"_I don't know why, he just said that he couldn't explain right now and he'd tell me later._"

"_Kurt._"

"_What? All I know is that his brother needs help._"

"_Oh, Lord, there's ANOTHER one?_"

"_Look, I'll text you later. And don't think about following them._"

Rachel rolls her eyes as she starts up a text message to Sam. "_Hey, could you check out what the trio from hell are doing? I smell demon._"

Sam replies a few moments later, "_I thought Blaine was with Kurt?_"

"_No, he left with Brittany and Santana to go to Dalton. Kurt said that Blaine's brother needed help there. If you go, be careful. It could be dangerous. I'd go, but I promised Kurt I wouldn't, and as you know…_"

"_An angel always keeps a promise, I know, Rachel. But don't worry, I'll check it out._"

xXx

"Blainers, you never told me your brother was so hot. I mean just _wanky_," Santana says as she slides into Cooper's car, next to Brittany.

Cooper smirks, "Thanks. I just picked out this meat a year ago, a lot better than the last one I had."

Blaine looks incredulously at Cooper. "You mean you've switched bodies? Isn't that supposed to be extremely painful?"

Cooper shrugs. "Well, in the end, it's a pretty good deal. I mean, it hurts like Hell for sure," he laughs, "but it makes sure that an angel can't save the guy's soul and I look so much better."

"I'll drink to that," grins Santana. "So what are we even doing anyway? Do you have boyfriend troubles and you need Blaine, the new love master, to help you?"

Cooper's face scrunches in confusion. "Love master? Blaine, what is she talking about?"

"Blaine is making babies with Kurtie," Brittany informs happily.

The confusion doesn't leave. "And who is this… Kurtie?"

"He's one of the angels," says Santana, the disapproval apparent in her voice.

Cooper's eyes flash dark with anger. "_Angel? _Blaine, you better be planning to kill him."

"I'm not going to _kill him_, but I'm going to try to turn him. That's what Santana did to Britt," Blaine explains.

"He's right," comments Brittany. "One minute I was alone and the next she was there. Alien invasion."

Cooper mumbles a "you better" before returning his attention to the road.

xXx

A half hour later, the four demons find themselves in the Dalton parking lot. Cooper walks around to his trunk and pulls out two bags. He tosses one to Santana and opens the other one. Cooper pulls out a blazer and hands it to Blaine. "Put the clothes on. Brittany, Santana, you're to go to the teacher's lounge and try to see if there're any demons there. If there are, come find Blaine and I immediately and make sure he doesn't see you. We should be around the senior's corridors," Cooper explains, adjusting his tie.

Santana strips off her cheerios top and puts on a lavender blouse. "So what exactly are we doing again and why?"

"We need to know how many demons there are because I've been told by Daddy downstairs." Cooper grins at her.

Blaine frowns. "You never told me that."

"No, because you didn't need to until now and I didn't want just anyone to hear it."

Blaine's eyes are judging as he looks at him. "So you tell us in an open parking lot…"

Cooper throws the bag at him. "Let's just get the job done."

xXx

As Cooper and Blaine walk down the Academy's stairs, they hear faint singing that grows louder with each of their steps.

_Ooooh, Ooooh_

Cooper and Blaine walk over to the doors where the sound seems to be coming from and open it.

_Uptown girl_

_She's been living in her uptown world_

_I bet she never had a backstreet guy_

_I bet her mama never told her why_

_I'm gonna try for an_

_Uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am_

_And when she knows what she wants_

_From her time_

_And when she wakes up_

_And makes up her mind_

_She'll see I'm not so tough_

_Just because_

_I'm in love with an_

_Uptown girl_

_She's my uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love with an_

_Uptown girl_

_She's my uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

Cooper eyes the Dalton boys and claps mildly while Blaine, ever the music enthusiast, claps fanatically. The Warblers, still on a performance high, don't notice them. Well, all of them except for two.

"Hey, you must be new here." Blaine's wide grin falls before he quickly recovers and smiles politely. Two boys approach them, subtle smirks on their faces. They know they've been caught.

Blaine holds out his hand. "I'm Blaine and this is my brother. We just moved a while ago."

One shakes his hand while the other stares, eyes trailing up and down his body. "I'm Hunter and this is my friend, Sebastian. And just in case you were wondering, no I am not even remotely bi-curious." Cooper's eyes widen as he splutters a bit with laughter.

"He isn't but I am, _Blaine_. Besides, it's not often that we see people like us." Sebastian comes up from behind Hunter, his interest in Blaine painstakingly obvious.

Blaine shifts uncomfortably while Cooper stands beside him, barely controlling his laughter. Blaine nudges him in the ribs as he says, "Thanks, but no thanks. We were just coming to see what the Warblers were like and if we'd be interested in joining. We'd better get going, though. We're not exactly used to the homework load yet, so we should start on that." Blaine smiles, fake and hardly apologetic, as he grabs Cooper to try and make it out of the door. "We'll see you guys later."

Just as they start to walk away, they hear Hunter say, "Oh, believe me, Anderson brothers, you will."

The boys stiffen as they hurry their pace, desperate to find the girls and get out of there. They power walk through the halls and as they turn the corner they walk right into something. Brittany and Santana.

"Ow, watch where you're going short stop." Santana rubs her head weakly.

Cooper grabs the girls' arms. "You can insult Blaine later, but for right now, we need to get to the car. I think they knew we were coming."

"You found some, too?" Brittany asks as they move along. "We talked to a man who seemed kind of scary to me. He said he was going to try and relocate and be a partner for coach Bieste. He's coach Cooter. His eyes weren't black, though. They were red."

"Shit," Cooper swears as they burst through Dalton's main doors to the parking lot. "It's just like Lucifer said, 'Beware the red-eyed and his twins'."

"What does Satan have against them, I mean, I thought all evil was good evil?" Santana asks, her face puzzled.

"I don't know. All he told me was that." Cooper shrugs, "Who knows what the guy wants, all I know is follow them or be dragged back into Hell."

xXx

"So you guys aren't gonna like this, but there's three demons at Dalton and one of them is planning on coming here," Sam says through his phone as he's driving back to Lima from Dalton.

"What?" screeches Rachel. She turns to Quinn, who is sitting beside her on her plush pink bed, "What are we going to do?" She gasps. "We _have _to get Michael."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Rachel, we can't just call an archangel to come wipe out not even ten demons."

"We just gotta do what we've always done," Sam's voice crackles through the speaker. "Fight."

"And _how _exactly do you suggest that we do it?" asks Rachel.

"Well obviously we can't go into a full out war against them. It'll burn the place to the ground by the end of it and God or the humans wouldn't like that all too much," reasons Quinn. "So Sam, what do you suggest we do?"

"We'll just have to exorcise them one at a time, if not kill them. We may even be able to save Brittany and get her grace to return. Plus, with Blaine, Kurt's relationship with him looks like it's going somewhere and he may even be able to sanctify Blaine. All we gotta do is pace it."

Rachel shifts uneasily on the bed. "I still don't like the idea of using Kurt to turn Blaine. I know it's for the best and he's really the only one who can do it, but what if he turns out just like Brittany."

Quinn puts her hand over Rachel's and gives a comforting squeeze. "It'll be alright, Rachel. Whatever happens will be His will."

"I know," she mutters. "But that doesn't mean I'll like it."

xXx

**Hey I'm back! Sorry it took so long for me to upload the chapter :( My school had our winter play last weekend so all of last week was devoted to that but expect another chapter in the next couple of days :) I know I said in the beginning that I wouldn't involve religion all too much, but things have changed. So, I'm warning right now (just in case it requires a warning) that there's going to be Christian theology involved throughout the story. If you don't believe in it, them I'm sorry. Just think of it as a bed time story or whatnot come to life :) and before I forget, thank you **_**so so**_** for the reviews and follows! It honestly makes my day when I see them (I do this little squeal/dance thing that's typically reserved for when I'm fangirling over klaine). But I hope you guys liked the chapter! Let me know what you guys think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee. Fox and RIB do.

**Chapter Nine: **_**Are You An Angel?**_

"Have you thought about what you want to do after high school?" Kurt asks as he walks up to Blaine and leans on the locker beside him. The angel smiles pleasantly at his boyfriend, looking at him with sweet admiration.

Blaine, not even turning from the inside of his locker, laughs ruefully. "Honestly, all I'm worried about is getting through this year."

Kurt's light and joyful expression fades quickly into a frown, his eyebrows furrowing as he turns his body to face Blaine, pushing the locker door against the others. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Blaine's face turns into one of confliction as he turns away from his locker. His eyes are apologetic as they fall upon Kurt. "I can't exactly explain. All I can say is that he has some not so safe orders for me and my brother."

"He?"

"Lucifer."

Kurt's face turns sympathetic, eyebrows turning up, even if his heart started thumping painfully hard and his stomach dropped at the mention of the devil's name. "Oh, B, what have you gotten yourself into."

Blaine doesn't notice Kurt's discomfort as he laughs impassively, "Quite a big mess, thanks to my brother. Though I don't even know the half of what's going on, but be careful." Blaine leans in closer to Kurt, careful to not be overheard. "There's another demon coming to school and he's going to be coach Bieste's assistant. From what Brittany and Santana told me, he seems like a guy that eats angels for breakfast."

The angel's face scrunches ever so slightly, masking his fear perfectly and replacing it with confusion. "I don't get it. Why are they coming here? And why has your… _master_ told your brother to, what? Take them out?"

Blaine shrugs and sighs, "I don't know. What I _do _know, though, is that you don't want to piss him off, so I'm not taking any chances." Blaine softens when he finally sees Kurt troubled and disturbed. He pulls the boy into his embrace, their noses and foreheads touching. "You have nothing to worry about, love. I'll be fine and who knows, maybe this will be over quickly. Maybe this is just a scouting that we need to do."

Kurt still doesn't look convinced as he whispers, "Maybe, but there's something that you're still not telling me."

Blaine bites his lip before giving Kurt a swift kiss. He lies, "It's not important. I'll tell you if you need to be told." He pulls back from the boy and takes his hand, squeezing it gently. "Come on, let's go to glee, I believe we have a competition to win." Kurt and Blaine smile at one another before walking down the hall, hands still intertwined.

xXx

Two days later finds Finn Hudson sitting besides Sam and Puck while Bieste introduces her new assistant coach. He feels Sam tense beside him but thinks nothing of it. They did, after all, have an intense practice. Finn watches the man in awe as he tells of his plans for the boys this year, not even jaded by the fact he'll have to try out again.

"I'm not looking for boys," belts out Cooter, his voice echoing throughout the locker room. "I'm looking for men." He looks directly at Finn, eyeing him pointedly. Finn smirks to himself. He knows he will be quarterback.

Later, as the team starts heading out, filling all their bags with sweaty clothes and helmets, Cooter walks over to Finn, hands in his pockets. "So I've heard you've been quarterback," he starts.

Finn smiles, stops putting his jersey in his bag. "Yeah, that's me." He puts the jersey in and turns to the coach.

Cooter holds out his hand to shake and Finn accepts. "Trust me when I say that you'll be seeing a lot of." Finn laughs nervously, oblivious to Cooter looking directly at Sam as he says this. He removes his hand and puts them back in his pockets. "When you're finished, why don't you come in my office and we'll have a little chat."

Finn nods, still smiling. "Yes, sir."

Sam, startled by the interaction, walks immediately over to Finn once Cooter leaves. "Hey, do you mind giving me a ride?" He asks, desperate to get Finn away from the demon.

"Yeah, sure, dude. I just gotta talk to coach Cooter real quick." He makes a move towards the office. Sam, panicked, grabs hold of Finn's arm. "Dude?"

Sam blinks. "I have to go now. Family stuff." Then is when Cooter walks out.

"Ah, Sammy, isn't it?" Cooter smiles, a spiteful glint in his eyes. "I've been wanting to meet you for a long time, with all the talk about you. I hear you're _ruthless_ on the playing field."

Sam hardens, eyes narrowing. "It's Sam." Sam shifts ever so slightly, now in front of Finn.

"Shouldn't you, ah, run along? Practice is over and the janitors will be wanting to lock up soon. Best to not keep them waiting."

Finn shifts uncomfortably, noticing the tenseness in the air. Sam retorts, "Finn's my ride."

Cooter gives a tight-lipped smile. "So I won't be keeping him long then." A beat, then, "Come on, Finn." He turns and walks into his office, Finn at his tail.

His office is small, with football posters and plaques hanging on the wall. A shelf in the corner holds yearbooks and trophies and in the far center is his desk. It's put together so neatly one would think it would belong to Ms. Pillsbury if it weren't for all the coffee stains. Cooter sits at his desk and motions for Finn to take a seat in the chair in front of it. As Finn sits down, Cooter asks, "So, Finn, how long have you been playing for the high school?"

Finn answers right away. "Since my freshman year. I'm a senior now."

Cooter nods, crossing his legs as he brings up a hand to rest on his chin, taking in the answer. "So I've heard you've got a brother? He still playin'?"

Finn shakes his head in an answer and confusion, not seeing how Kurt is relevant. "No, coach. He played a bit during sophomore year, though. He was a kicker. I helped him make the team."

"Why'd he quit? And do you think there's any chance getting him back on the team? Didn't he get you guys your first win?" Cooter asks, brows furrowed in concentration.

Finn's face scrunches. "Uh, no, not really. Well, _maybe_ if you get Blaine Anderson on the team. That's his boyfriend," Finn tells him.

Cooter's eyebrows raise in surprise and appreciation. Bingo. "Well, thank you Finn. I appreciate this more than you'll know." Cooter stands up. "I can assure you that you will most likely get quarterback, but having new recruits can always earn you points." He smiles as he leads Finn to the door, walking him out. Sam stands right outside, arms crossed and frowning. He visibly relaxes when he sees Finn come out in one piece. Cooter watches Sam as the boys head out, Sam looking back every so often.

When they're out of sight, his smile instantly vanishes. He whips out his phone and dials a number, waiting for the other end to pick up. "The Hummel boy will be harder to get to than we thought. There're three other angels here that are students and I think the rumors are true about the archangel. I'm not positive of it yet, but I should know by the end of the week. …Yes, I understand. Leave them all alive, yes I know. …Of course, Lucifer, and what of the Anderson boy, Finn Hudson has told me that he's engaging in romantic relations with the angel. …Yes, Lucifer." He flips the phone shut.

xXx

Kurt walks up to Emma Pillsbury's office tentatively. He knocks lightly on the door to get her attention. The counselor looks up from her scrubbing and smiles at Kurt, silently welcoming him in.

He sits down in one of the chairs, dropping his bag next to it. Emma takes off her yellow gloves as she says, "The worst thing about being an archangel is the vessels. No matter how hard I try I can't shake this _insane_ OCD she has. But Emma, she is devout and kind and caring, but if only her brother hadn't traumatized her when she was little!"

Kurt stares. "Um, you wanted to see me?" Only the archangels needed vessels. They were the true celestial beings where as the angels were earthly and guardians of man's souls. Rarely would an archangel be called down to earth as an immediate watcher. And now, the woman Emma Pillsbury was gone, in the passenger seat of her mind. Now, driving her body and her thoughts was the archangel Gabriel. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel turns and looks at him before ignoring him again. "You know, I really wonder what my brothers are saying about my true vessel being female. They're most likely making the crack of jokes at this."

Kurt frowns, an eyebrow raised. "It's cracking jokes."

Gabriel waves his hand in dismissal. "I've only been on earth for a week, I do not understand the human _slang_." The archangel puts his hands on the desk in front of him. "_Now_, as to why I called you in here, I need you to tell me all you know about the fall of Brittany and the demon Santana." He leans back in his chair. "Remember, no lying. Doesn't exactly work on an angel of truth anyway."

Kurt frown drops even further than before and now filled with confusion. "So you're not going to interrogate me about Blaine?"

Gabriel crosses his legs and rests his hands on his lap. "Why should I? I already know all that I need to and I may just know more than you. Now tell me about Brittany and Santana."

Kurt shifts in the chair, pulling on his coat's cuff subconsciously. "Well, I'm not sure how it all happened exactly and you know the three steps to an earthly angel's fall." Gabriel nods. "But it happened _very_ quickly; less than a week. At the time we hadn't known the truth about Santana – we can't tell if they're demon or not unlike you guys. Apparently one day in the locker rooms Santana approached Brittany and took her." Kurt clears his throat and blinks his eyes rapidly, uncomfortable talking about one of his once best friend's fall. Gabriel smiles sympathetically. "Santana took her to Brittany's home and murdered her father. By then Santana had a claim on her and Brittany isn't the brightest at times so that complemented with Santana's manipulations, it wasn't all too hard to get her to kill. Santana had Brittany kill her father."

That startles Gabriel. "What? But Santana's father is one of their princes! And he was their prince of war at that. Why would she want him dead, let alone _how _did Brittany kill him!" Gabriel's eyes are wide, impossibly larger than the doe-eyed eyes his vessel possesses.

Kurt shakes his head. "I don't know and I'm not sure if I want to. Blaine probably wouldn't tell me anything of it anyway." Kurt frowns at the thought. "He's quite secretive about it. Oh! But the other day, he told me that he needed to go to Westerville to help his brother. According to him, Lucifer gave his brother orders to scope out the demons there. I don't know, maybe there's some civil war going on in Hell?"

Gabriel shakes his head dismissively. "No that's impossible. Heaven would know if there was a civil war going on. But Lucifer, you say?" Gabriel then speaks quieter, more so speaking to himself. "Now what would _he _want." He shakes his head again. "As for the demons, there should be one at the school now. I don't know whom he has taken over, but the guy is a higher rank so I can't just zap him back to Hell. That would mean killing the human that he's possessing." Gabriel rolls his eyes. "Oh, don't worry. I won't kill your precious Blaine," he says once he takes notice of Kurt's shocked and fearful expression. "Besides, he may come in use if we need information later…"

Kurt, still a bit startled, says slowly, "Right. Though Blaine has already warned me of the newer demon. He said that he was Bieste's new assistant coach. Cooter was his name." Kurt reaches for his bag. "Was that all that you needed me for?"

Gabriel nods a couple times as he gets up and walks over to Kurt. "Yeah, just don't go telling this to Blaine, no matter how much you trust that demon. Take care of yourself, Kurt. I'll keep an eye out for them." He pulls him into an embrace. "It's good to see you." He pulls back. "And thank you Kurt, I shall now go tell my brothers what you have told me." Immediately, Gabriel vanishes.

Kurt laughs a little, looking up as he says, "Good to see you too, Gabriel."

xXx

**And that's that! I decided to hold off until today to upload (today's my birthday!). I don't know why, but I just really like this chapter. I hope you liked Gabriel/Emma haha. There's going to be some elements that you may recognize from the show Supernatural (if you don't watch it, do. It's amazing) mainly because it plays off of Judeo-Christian theology, but for some of the parts (archangels needing vessels) I'm not entirely sure if that is true even with my 2 hour research rampage. I want to try to stay away from including Supernatural ideas as best as I can but for some of it, it's inevitable simply because it's accurate according to the theology. So… yeah! Drop a review if you'd like! Suggestions, critiques, I don't really care! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee, Fox and RIB do.

**I want to truly apologize for not being able to put this up sooner. A lot of things have been going on in my personal life and it hasn't been exactly easy lately. Now that I have better footing, I should be able to post things more often. Once again, I am so sorry, it just hasn't been the best of times right now. I hope you'll understand.**

**Chapter Ten: **_**Oh Death**_

"What do you want this time?" Santana barks maliciously at Sue as she walks into the coach's office, arms crossed in irritation. Brittany walks in behind her, waving at Sue as she stands close to Santana.

"Well, tweedle dumb, tweedle fake boobs, I've got a mission for you," replies Sue, not bothering to even to look up from her journal, where she writes avidly. "And get sir gels-a-lot in on it, too." Santana shifts, perking to attention. Sue closes the journal and looks up at the two cheerios. "I need you to the hobbit to sing a song for Porcelain, using one of the glee club's pianos, and set it on fire."

Santana's brows furrow in confusion at her coach's antics while Brittany shakes her head. "I'm a water sign. I can't be with fire."

Santana takes a step closer to Sue. "And we're setting the piano on fire _why_?"

Sue rolls her eyes. "I need a message sent and who I need to get it to will understand it. And Brittany, you _will_ help in getting this done otherwise your cat may not be as friendly as it has been lately."

Brittany frowns as Santana shivers, remembering the desperation in Brittany's voice when she called her one night, telling her of how Lord Tubbington was out to get her. "Lord Tubbington won't hurt me. Even if he breaks in and reads my diary, I still trust him."

In hindsight, the entire cat-turns-evil-and-tries-to-kill-you-because-your-demon-boss-was-upset-with-you event was amusing – hilarious, even – but despite the ludicrousness of it, Santana looked back on it with hatred and fear. Brittany's screams as her beloved pet attacked her would never leave Santana's mind. It was always there, haunting her. "You won't lay a finger on her," Santana growls, jaw stern and eyes, glaring.

Sue's eyebrow raises. "Only if you do what you're told."

The Latina rolls her eyes and swats her hand. "Fine, fine. We'll do it. Do you want me to tell Blaine of the plan or do you want me to just leave him thinking he's only going to sing to Lady Hummel or…?"

"Only have him believe that he's singing. Blaine needs to be kept in the dark about what's going on."

"…And that would be?"

Sue shrugs. "Orders from downstairs. But Santana," she eyes pointedly at her, leaning forward in her chair. "If we don't perform our duties, things could get nasty." She sits back. "Now, get the hell outta my office."

xXx

"So let me get this straight, _you_, want to help me serenade my boyfriend." Blaine asks incredulously. He turns to face her in his desk, completely ignoring Mr. Hawkins lecture on the intermediate value theorem.

She stares at him, eyes furrowed as if she doesn't understand why he'd be suspicious. "Yeah. Did you not hear me, or…?"

He leans closer to her, cautious not to be overheard. "You _do_ remember that he's an angel, _right_?"

The Latina rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Of course I do, curly-q. But considering you're not going to be letting go of him anytime soon and he may even become one of us, I guess it's best to start a good relationship with him. I mean, Lady Hummel can't be all that gay, can he?"

Blaine stares at her in disbelief.

"What! I can be a good person sometimes! I just choose not to."

Blaine suddenly narrows his eyes. "What do you get out of it?"

She clutches a hand to her chest. "I can't believe you would even think that of me."

"_Santana_." He hisses.

"_Blaine_," she returns, mocking him with a whine. "Look, it's just a song. Think of it as me accepting your twinkle fairy dove with open arms."

Blaine remains quiet for a moment before he gives a stoic "thank you", his jaw set and eyes still suspicious.

Santana smiles. She's got him. "Great. Now, what vomit-inducing song do you want?"

All of Blaine's passiveness immediately disappeared and was replaced with excitement. "I was thinking that maybe we could do 'It's Not Unusual'? It's not too flamboyant so it won't give the jocks any reason to hurt either of us, but it still gives the message I want."

Santana chuckles quietly. "Even if they did give you guys trouble, you wouldn't really be too merciful to just notifying the administrations."

Blaine slightly darkens as he replies, "They wouldn't do anything. I was eliminating the problem."

"Well you sure got rid of it, alright."

Suddenly, Blaine's phone vibrated. He looked at the message and grinned to himself. Santana peered over in disgust. "Oh God, you're disgusting. Pookie? Really? B, that's pathetic."

Blaine rolled his eyes in exasperation. "We're just seeing what pet names works and why do you care anyway?"

"If I have to put up with it, I'd at least like to not want to vomit every second. But back to the song, I'll get the cheerios to help out."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Help me rehearse in the choir room during our free period?"

Santana flashed a sickeningly sweet smile. "Of course."

xXx

"Hey you," Blaine grins as he leans against the lockers, eyes locked on Kurt.

Kurt sighs, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He shuts his locker.

Blaine grimaces. "Bad day?" He follows Kurt as the angel begins to walk down the hallway.

"Something like that."

Blaine grins as he takes his boyfriend's hand, effectively turning him. "Well, then I hope you'll appreciate it when I tell you that I have a surprise for you."

A playful smile crosses his lips as curiosity enters his eyes. "And what is this surprise?"

Blaine only tugs him along. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it. Come on." He starts running down the hallway, Kurt's hand still in his. He giggles as Kurt yells at him to slow down so he can fix his shirt, only to run even faster. They reach the exit and Blaine lets go of his hand so he can put on his yellow sunglasses. He adjusts his bowtie before opening the doors that lead to the courtyard.

Kurt laughs, still being pulled by Blaine. "What's going on?" Suddenly, drums and trumpets start to play. Kurt laughs with disbelief and embarrassment, shaking his head as Blaine starts dancing to it. Then Blaine jumps onto the stair railing and slides down it.

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone_

_It's not unusual to have fun with anyone_

_But when I see hanging about with anyone_

_It's not unusual to see me cry_

_Oh, I wanna die_

A bewildered Rachel pulls Kurt down the stairs. It's obvious that she's fighting off a grin as they sit down at a table that's directly in front of where Blaine is singing his heart out. Then Santana smirks and runs up to where Blaine is and starts dancing with him, the other cheerios following her.

_It's not unusual to go out at anytime_

_But when I see you out and about, it's such a crime_

_If you should ever wanna be loved by anyone_

_It's not unusual – it happens every day_

_No matter what you say_

_You find it happens all the time!_

_Love will never do_

_What you want it to_

_Why can't this crazy love be mine?_

_It's not unusual to be mad with anyone_

_It's not unusual to be sad with anyone_

_But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime_

_It's not unusual to find out I'm in love with you_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Whoa-oh-oh!_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Oh-oh!_

Just as Blaine walks over to Kurt and pulls him into an embrace, the piano burst into flames, causing everyone's jaw to drop in shock. Santana smirked to herself, the wicked smile turning sweet and innocent the moment Blaine turned to look towards her. It was obvious that he was trying to calm his rage that she had the audacity to even attempt this in front of him. Instead of becoming apologetic, sincerely asking for forgiveness, the demon flashed a wide, proud smile. For that was who Santana was.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" Kurt hissed to him from where he was in his arms.

Blaine squeezed him, a reassurance that he wasn't a part of it. "Santana," he growled. "Or Sue ordered her to do it. Either way, normally doing something like this is interpreted as a warning of sorts. It's a mark of territory and trust me when I say that you do not want to be caught in the crossfire."

Kurt frowned. "Do you know who it was for? If not you then would your brother know?"

"I'll ask him tonight, maybe, but no, I don't know who it was for."

They watch as some portly teacher runs hastily down the stairs, fire extinguisher in hand. He pushes back his glasses with a hand as he reaches the flaming piano. The teacher begins to extinguish the fire; it takes a minute or so before it is fully out.

"Hey, Anderson! Do you think this is funny?" a voice yells.

Blaine's arm tightens around Kurt's waist. Kurt shouts back, "That wasn't him, _Noah_. Try the cheerios!"

Santana's smirk fades, anger clouding her face. "Oh, come on, it wasn't me! Obviously it was the Skanks! Who has the cigarettes around here?"

A punk-haired, lip pierced girl snarls back at her, "Shut it, Lopez! Why the hell would we waste a good cigarette on a damn piano anyways?"

Santana walks forward, hip cocked. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time you drug wired idiots got into some trouble."

The girl yells, "Oh, don't tempt me, bitch!"

Santana laughs, "Oh, I is about to go _all_ Lima Heights your ass."

Suddenly the two rush at each other, Santana immediately knocking the girl to the ground. They scream and growl at each other as they claw and kick. The two girls fighting is just what sends the entire courtyard into a full-fledged riot, the students hitting and smacking one another. Even the glee kids start hitting jocks with Puck and Finn leading their front.

Rachel shrieks, "Stop this! This is madness! Stop it!" Sam pulls her away and hides the two of them, knowing it's best to just wait it out.

Kurt turns to Blaine and latches onto his hand, intertwining their fingers. "Come on, we've gotta get out of here."

The couple runs through the courtyard, dodging students withering on the ground with pain and those still fighting. It was absolute chaos. Hands still intertwined, they make it to the gate before they're stopped by Azimio and his drones. Kurt draws in a breath, eyes widening as Blaine's jaw hardens.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the fag and his girlfriend." He grins down on the two, pounding a fist into his hand.

Blaine leers at them. "I would step aside if I were you," he says calmly.

Azimio laughs, looking back at his buddies and takes a step forward towards them. Blaine lifts up his free hand and flicks it to the side. Azimio flies through the air, crashing into trashcans. The other two jocks become frightened, watching Blaine with disbelief. Blaine is about to do the same to them when Kurt stops him.

"Let me take care of it," he says. He releases Blaine's hand for a moment only to rest a hand on both of the jock's foreheads. A blinding light appears and they drop immediately to the ground.

Blaine takes hold of his hand again. "What did you just do?"

Kurt shrugs, "I erased their memory. You wouldn't want them going around talking about how Blaine Anderson can 'throw people into trashcans with his mind', now would you?"

Blaine grins, shaking his head. "I suppose not. Now let's get out of this place."

xXx

After stopping at Blaine's home, (Blaine's own insistence. "What I need is crucial, Kurt! I'll tell you about it when we get to your place) Kurt and Blaine finally pull into the Hummel driveway. Burt comes rushing out of the house, a frantic look on his face. Kurt and Blaine step out of the car.

"Kurt! Oh, God!" Burt exclaims, relief heavy in his voice as he throws his arms around his son, crushing him into his arms. "Thank God you're alright."

Kurt splutters, "Dad? What's going on? Of course I'm all right."

"Mr. Hummel, what do you mean by that? Why wouldn't Kurt be alright?" Blaine asks, confused and worried.

Burt pulls back. "You guys don't know?" They shake their heads. "There was a riot at your school. A _huge _fight broke out and about twenty students are hospitalized. Three students, though, are dead."

Blaine takes a sharp intake, eyes wide. "Did you say _three_? Do you know who?"

Burt shakes his head. "The news is keeping it anonymous for discretion and all."

They're all silent for a moment before Kurt speaks. "Dad? Can Blaine and I go up to my room now? T-to process it all."

Burt gives them a once over before reluctantly agreeing. "You're staying for diner, Blaine!" He yells as the two head into the house.

Kurt smiles as they walk up the stairs. "I think my dad may be starting to like you."

Blaine smirks, "Even if I'm a demon?"

"Even if you're a demon." The playful smile goes away as Kurt turns to Blaine as they enter his room, his eyes grey with determination. "So what was so important that you had to get from your place?"

Blaine pulls out a small pocket book, a box of chalk from his pocket and a cloth bag. Kurt raises an eyebrow. "The book is just insurance if anything goes wrong, and the chalk – you don't mind if I draw on your floor, do you? Great." Blaine kneels to floor, not bothering for Kurt's response. He begins to draw a large circle, taking up the majority of Kurt's open floor.

Kurt leans down beside his boyfriend. "Blaine, what are you making?"

"Devil's trap!" Blaine says in a cheery voice. "Though you're gonna have to finish it for me because I would prefer not to get stuck in there." He starts drawing a pentagram inside the circle.

"Okay," Kurt drawls. "And why would we be making a devil's trap?"

Blaine stretches and starts to draw symbols between the pentagram's points. "That, my darling, is where the bag comes in. _We_ are going to summon a demon."

Kurt blinks. "I'm sorry, what?"

Blaine stands up, flipping through the pocket book. He stops on a page and holds it between them, pointing to one of the symbols on the picture. "I need you to draw that last symbol for me, okay? And we're summoning a demon for answers. Something's brewing downstairs and it's about time I found out." Kurt gets to the floor and starts drawing the last symbol as Blaine starts removing five multicolored candles from the bag. Some fade from red to black, others blue to purple. Blaine takes another chalk piece from the box and draws a sharp line, turning abruptly after five inches or so. At the turns, he places the candles there. He fishes out a box from the bag and opens it, revealing a red dust. He sprinkles it around the candles. He looks up to find Kurt finished. "Get behind me," he orders, eyes returning back to the ritual. With a match, he lights the five candles.

Blaine stands up, walking directly in front of Kurt, shielding him from what is to come. "Turn to page fifty-four. Should this go wrong, I need you to read what's on the page. We can't kill him, but we can at least make sure he'll be staying in Hell.

"Now, when you do this, I'll go away for a while too, alright?"

"What?" Kurt shrieks. "No! I'm not going to send you to Hell!"

Blaine puts his hands on Kurt's arms, calming him. "Hey, it's okay. It's only for a little while. I can handle it. You'll just have to call me back and my summoning is on page 216. I just don't want to have you freaking out when you find this body dead on your bedroom floor."

Before Kurt can even respond, the light's flicker and then a figure is standing in the middle of the devil's trap. The figure stands tall despite how low his shoulders hunch. He grins what could have been a very charismatic smile, if it weren't for the grotesque yellow staining his teeth. His hair comes down in long greasy waves, stopping right at his collarbone. The demon's eyes shine true, the obsidian eyes piercing menacingly at the pair. His dark suit is battered and torn, the dark blue fading. "Hello, Blaine. Pleasure to see you all grown up." The demon flashes his teeth. Kurt shivers.

"Alistair. Last time I saw you, I was being tortured," Blaine snarls. Kurt immediately focuses on Blaine's face for any signs of emotion. Only pure hate is found, his eyes as black as the night.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that. An order's been cast not to harm you."

Blaine doesn't even pause. "By who?"

He laughs. "By our daddy. Lucifer wants something to do with you. What it is, hell if I know."

"About today, what was that about? With the school riot? And three dead? Are we losing our touch at subtlety?" Blaine mocks.

Alistair growls. "You watch your tone with me, boy. You won't be under protection forever."

"I'm shaking," Blaine sasses, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "Now answer the question."

Alistair rolls his eyes as much as one can with it all being blacked out. "It was a test to see if McKinley was suitable, and it passed. They just threw in the three dead thing just so it could raise awareness."

Blaine raises an eyebrow. "You do realize that it's not just the demons that will know of this, but the angels, too?"

"Of course we know, you dirt bag. And your little boy toy over there especially knows it. Speaking of which, why isn't he dead or a demon? I thought you liked the D," he teases.

"It is not Hell's decision of Kurt's fate. You and every last demon stay away from him, he's got nothing to do with this," Blaine growls.

Alistair throws his head back in laughter, his hair bouncing with each shake. "Oh, he's got everything to do with this, but you will both understand in all due time."

Blaine snarls, a growl escaping his lips. "What is that supposed to mean? Tell me!" Alistair only laughs, the sound ringing throughout the room. "Kurt! Do it!"

Kurt jumps, startled by the sudden attention and begins to read. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis stanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omcis congregation et secta diabolica." Instead of panicking, Alistair continues to laugh. "Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis ancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt." The words roll naturally off Kurt's tongue. He doesn't break even as the room starts to shake, winds from unknown sources blowing in their faces. Kurt continues on, "Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos. Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus deus. Gloria patri." Kurt finishes with a yell, slamming the book to quickly watch what was to follow.

Alistair and Blaine convulsed before a black smoke shot out of their mouths. Alistair's surrounded his body before it seemingly disappeared into the ceiling. But his body was gone. The smoke that escaped from Blaine disappeared as well, but his body dropped limp to the floor.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, dropping down next to it. "Where is it!? Where is it!?" He yelled, flipping rapidly through the pages. "Here! Veni, Blaine! Ego surgo te inferno. Ego voco te et mando te surgere." Kurt waits by Blaine's body, anticipating any sign of life in him. "Please work," he whispers, his eyes becoming wet. He hunches over his body, clutching his shirt in his fist. "I love you."

"I love you, too." A voice croaks. Kurt's eyes turn to meet Blaine's. His beautiful golden eyes gaze upon him, so full of love and adoration. Kurt gives a small whimper before latching his mouth onto Blaine's pulling him in for a kiss. Blaine makes a loud "oomph!" before wrapping his arms around Kurt, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

"I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd done it wrong," Kurt whimpers against Blaine's lips before kissing him once again.

Blaine runs a hand down Kurt's spine, causing the angel to shiver. "You could never lose me, love." They kiss again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I am not RIB nor do I own glee

**WARNING: violence, torture ****(and I apologize if you like Sebastian)**

**Chapter Eleven: **_**In the Hour of Darkness**_

"Boys! Diner!" Burt yells from the bottom of the stairs. Kurt and Blaine pull apart, startled by the loud, intruding noise. They had since moved to the bed, cleaning up the mess least if Burt had come in. Blaine took his hand off Kurt's wing, allowing the angel to hide them again ("They're so beautiful, Kurt. Please, I want to see them again").

"Coming!" Kurt shouts back. "Just give us a minute!" Kurt crawls to the side of the bed to reach down and grab his shirt, pulling it on effectively. He crawls back over to Blaine where he lays, shirt undone and chest bare, watching him with half lidded eyes.

"Are you gonna help me, too?" Blaine murmurs, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh, but of course, Mr. Anderson," he smiles back. Kurt straddles Blaine, Blaine's hands moving to Kurt's waist naturally as Kurt drags his hand down Blaine's chest, his nails slightly scrapping through Blaine's soft chest hair. Blaine sighs in content, murmuring an "I love you", causing Kurt's eyes to flash a white blue with pure happiness. "I love you, too," Kurt tells him, barely containing his grin that threatens to take up half his face, even of Blaine's eyes are closed now.

Kurt finally starts to button up Blaine's black polo, retying his bowtie once he finishes. Kurt pecks him on the lips. Blaine's eyes flutter open, his honey hazel eyes gazing upon his face. "Come on, we better get downstairs before my dad barges in."

"Okay," Blaine sighs, drunk on the kiss. They walk down the stairs into the kitchen just in time to catch Finn snatch some of the frosting from the chocolate éclair.

Finn wipes the chocolate off his mouth before saying "Oh, hey dudes. Mom's placing the glasses and Burt's in the bathroom."

At the mention of her name, Carole walks in through the arch, a wide smile on her face. "Blaine, sweetheart, it's so good to see you."

The thing about Carole is that she is so genuinely sweet and caring, that you can't help but like her even if she does make you feel like you're two. Carole just gives off a comforting aura that makes you feel safe and loved regardless. "Hi, Mrs. Hummel." Blaine returns the smile.

"It's Carole, sweetheart, and I hope you like lasagna, that's all I've made tonight. Well, except for the éclair which Finn here can't seem to keep his hands off of." Finn has the decency to look mildly ashamed as Kurt smirks at his brother.

"I love lasagna so it shouldn't be a problem," Blaine tells her.

"Let's go sit down and wait for Burt at the diner table," Carole walks towards the dining room, sitting at one of the end chairs. The three boys follow in suit, Finn sitting on the side opposite to Kurt and Blaine where they have their chairs pulled together more closely than usual, their hands obviously together.

Not a minute later, Burt walks in and takes his seat. "Let's get this show on the road!" He exclaims, causing Kurt and Finn to cringe with embarrassment as Blaine and Carole smile at her husband's antics.

"So when did you guys get out?" Finn asks, mouth full of food as Carole silently reprehends him.

Kurt swallows his food. "Almost immediately. We knew it'd get bad so Blaine and I bolted out of there."

"How did the fight start?" Carole asked with a frown.

"I sang a song to Kurt in the courtyard with the band and everything, then once I finished, the piano burst into flames." Burt's eyebrows rise, looking at Kurt. "Then it sort of turned into the blame game. Puck blamed it on myself, then Kurt blamed it on the cheerios, and Santana turned it over to the Skanks. Santana and one girl from the Skanks were yelling at each other and then they sort of tackled one another. That was all they needed to turn it into a riot."

"Did they find out what caused the piano to catch fire?" Burt asks.

"No," says Finn. "But I think it was all on purpose. That whoever lit the piano wanted the people to react like that. That they knew it'd get all these people hurt." Kurt and Blaine exchange glances, thinking back on what Alistair said. 'It was a test to see if McKinley was suitable, and it passed.'

"But who would do such a thing?" Carole solicits. "Three were killed, why would anyone want such a thing?"

Finn shrugs, "I don't know."

xXx

"Cooper, do you know about any of this?" Blaine asks through the phone.

"_Not really, little bro. Sorry_," Cooper sighs.

Blaine paces in his room. "And what, is McKinley supposed to some sort of battleground or something? I mean, do they _know_ that Gabriel is there?"

"Gabriel?" Cooper asks, astonished. "_An _archangel _is there_?"

"_Yes_, and _especially_ after today's stunt caused by whoever, even more of Heaven's eyes will be watching McKinley."

"_When is Sectionals for you_?" Cooper asks, suddenly, like it's the most casual thing ever.

"What? Sectionals? What has _that_ got to do with anything?" Blaine snipes, incredulous.

Cooper's sigh is audible. "_Just answer the question, B."_

"What? Ugh. It's this Saturday. Why?"

"_Hunter and Sebastian will be there and they know about the riot. I need you to interrogate one of them for me. I'll be there, but I'll keep the other distracted. You may wanna go with Sebastian since Hunter's the Warblers leader. Plus, Sebastian's got the hots for you_."

"Ugh, don't remind me. But what do I tell Kurt? I mean, he'll obviously be suspicious of me running off with some random guy."

"_What _about _Kurt_?"

Blaine shifts the phone to his other ear. "Uh, we sort of said 'I love you'."

"_You said… Goddammit, Blaine._" Cooper groans through the phone, his frustration obvious, when suddenly, "_Wait. Oh ho ho, this is _fantastic!"

Blaine frowns, cautious, "Cooper…"

"_Oh don't worry, I won't lay a hand on your precious little angel._" Blaine can just see Cooper waving his hand dismissively. "_Just focus on Sectionals and what you're supposed to do. Don't worry about anything or anyone, only your duty."_

"Cooper, what is so fantastic abou–"

"Blaine! _Just focus on your job! You'll know the questions to ask._"

Blaine sighs, knowing he won't get anything from Cooper. "Fine. Goodnight, Coop." Blaine hangs up the phone. Blaine then flops onto his bed with a sigh, his face turning into the pillow that smells of Kurt. He breathes in deeply, the vanilla scent filling his nostrils and when his phone buzzes, he grins, already knowing it's Kurt.

"_Just wanted to say goodnight and that I love you. x K."_

Blaine's smile only widened as he read the words. He was in love. He was so utterly captivated by the obscure angel. His smile, his gorgeous eyes and how he never can define the color – it always changes, always – or even the way he kisses sends bolts rushing throughout his body, its electricity shocking him in the best way possible. The way he _kisses_, though. It's nothing like they describe in movies or the romance novels. There's no hallelujah chorus and no explosions. It's _better_. It makes him feel as if he can do anything, like they're the only two in the world. His lips tingle and his senses heighten. He feels the blood pump through his veins and hears the rush of their breaths. It raises goosebumps on his skin where Kurt touches. It leaves him feeling empowered and so utterly vulnerable at the same time. Kurt makes him feel safe, though, _loved_.

"Love you, too," he types. "Sweet dreams. x B."

And when Blaine falls asleep, a smile so content crossing his features, he couldn't feel better.

xXx

Kurt rolls over in his bed, annoyed by the insistent ringing coming from his bedside. His hand slaps down on the alarm clock, only to see that it's three am, and not six. The ringing becomes more clear and he realizes it's his phone. He tries to wipe the sleep from his eyes before he answers with a yawn. "Hello?"

"_KURT_!" a voice shouts into the phone, causing Kurt to jump back, startled.

"_Jesus_, Gabriel, you gave me a heart attack. Why are you yelling? You need to speak more _softly_," Kurt hisses into the phone.

"_You're having a heart attack? Well, that's not good_," Gabriel says into the phone, commenting as if he were referring to a small bruise.

"No, Gabriel, it's just an expression that humans use," Kurt explains, rolling his eyes. "Why are you calling at three in the morning, anyway?"

"_Oh! Well, I just got back from Heaven_."

Kurt waits. "And…?"

"_What_?"

"Gabriel… Did you hear of the riot?"

"_Yes, the riot. Well, to be honest, I was surprised it didn't happen any sooner_," says Gabriel.

"You mean you knew? And you didn't think to stop it or to tell me?" Kurt shifts the phone to his other ear and gets up, knowing he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon.

"_I couldn't. If I told you, then you would want to stop it and then that would interfere with the prophecy. '_And so it is written, that those of false accusations and of lying tongues be the cause to bloodshed of a rioting mass._' Not exactly pretty, but it's what gets the ball rolling_," Gabriel explains.

Kurt frowns, sitting in a chair angled towards the window. "Prophecy? What's it about?"

"_Can't tell you, interference and all. Though what I can say is be wary of whom you surround yourself with_."

Kurt sighs in exasperation. "If this is about Blaine, I-"

"_Did I mention Blaine? Kurt, there is more than one evil lurking the halls of McKinley. Now rest up! New Directions needs you for Sectionals and trust me, you'll be glad that you have your rest. I'll be a chaperone for you guys so if anything goes wrong, know I'm seconds away_."

"Why would anything go wrong?"

"Because, _my darling Kurt_," he pops into the speaker. "_The Warblers will be there_."

xXx

The bus ride to Sectionals was longer than normal, seeing as Dalton was hosting it at Westerville's community theatre. Kurt and Blaine sat towards the back of the bus, Kurt on the end with Gabriel consistently looking back at them and at times, just staring all together.

"Why does Ms. Pillsbury keep on looking back at us?" Blaine grumbles as he pushes his face further into Kurt's chest, trying to get sleep. It is, after all, six in the morning.

Kurt rubs his back, making eye contact with Gabriel. "I don't know…" Then Kurt smiles. "Maybe she just finds you cute." Blaine grunts, proceeding in his slumber. Kurt's phone buzzes and he quickly looks at the text.

"_There's a demon in your lap_." Kurt snorts, rolling his eyes.

"Of course there's a demon in my lap. That demon also happens to be my boyfriend. I thought you were fine with me and Blaine?"

"_Still, I wouldn't put a demon in my lap. I mean, if you see their real face… disgusting_."

"Well, I love him so that shouldn't be a problem."

"_Kurt._"

Kurt glares to where the archangel is sitting, fiddling around with Ms. Pillsbury's iPhone. "He loves me, too, so don't get your wings in a twist."

"_Oh. Well, what has your brother said about coach Cooter_?"

"I really wonder what it's like inside your head… but he told me that he would make Finn quarterback and it would help his chances if he got me on the team."

"_Don't go near him. When we get back from Sectionals, I'll deal with him_."

"Do you want my help?"

"_Oh, I can handle a demon. I'm not called an archangel just for the title. Well, we'll discuss later, or if at all, when we get there. Good luck!_"

Kurt pockets his phone and turns into Blaine, his head resting on top of his as he watches the world passing by from the bus' window. It's another hour and a half before he shakes him on the shoulder, urging him to wake up. "Blaine, sweetie, we're here."

Blaine takes a sharp intake, his face disgruntled. "Wha? Where am I?" He puts his hand to his eyes. "Kurt?"

Kurt smiles. "We need to grab our stuff, we're in Westerville, Blaine. For Sectionals, remember?"

"Right."

It doesn't take too long to get off the bus to their room, everyone dropping their stuff on the next available table space. Kurt and Blaine head down to the cafeteria to get breakfast, walking side by side, hands almost touching. They grab their food (Kurt grabbed a fruit parfait and Blaine nabbed a doughnut) and sat down at a smaller table.

"I am so unbelievably tired." Blaine yawns before taking a bite into his doughnut.

"What did you do last night? I mean, didn't you listen to Mr. Schuester and get your goodnight's sleep?" Kurt teased.

_I was plotting how to lure Sebastian away and torture him for information_, he wants to say, but his face remains void of emotion, his lack of sleep preventing any form of guilt. "Nothing, I just couldn't sleep." Which was partially true.

"Is there anyone coming for you?"

Blaine nods. "My brother, Cooper. He's coming. He should be here soon."

"And will I get to meet this brother of yours?" He asks, already knowing the answer.

"If you want to, I don't see the problem."

"Hello, lord gays. Pleasure to see you bright and early," Santana smirks as she walks over to where the two are sitting.

"Hi, unicorns!" Brittany waves. She walks around the table and sits next to Kurt, snuggling up to him.

He looks at her fondly. "Hey, Boo. I haven't seen you lately." Kurt looks up to glare accusingly at Santana. She only rolls her eyes.

"Santana says I can't but I'm here now! And there're some mean people with the birds. I thought bird people were supposed to be nice, but some of them look scary." Brittany takes one of Kurt's strawberries and eats it, licking the yogurt off her fingers.

Blaine perks up immediately. "What do you mean by that, Brittany?" Santana frowns, trying to read Blaine.

She just shrugs. "I don't know why, they just seem different to me. And when they caught me looking, they glared at me and their face became scary."

"Do you mean like this?" Kurt doesn't notice any change in Blaine, but Brittany apparently does. She hides underneath Kurt's arm, nodding her head.

"Are they like us, Tana?"

"Yeah, Britt." Santana looks to Blaine, silently telling him something.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt asks, still holding Brittany.

He shakes his head. "Nothing, nothing. Just, there may be a sort of predicament later today."

Kurt's jaw juts out, lips pursed. "Like what?"

"We've got demons in the Warblers, Lady Lips," Santana rolls her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing ever. Kurt purses his lips even further, annoyed at the comment. "Which means, that us three," she gestures to herself, Brittany, and Blaine, "need to get on them for answers."

Blaine stamps on Santana's foot, which goes doesn't go unnoticed by Kurt. "Questions like _what_, exactly?"

Santana smiles sickeningly sweet at him, her eyebrows arched, condescending. "Questions that won't be answered to you unless you start talking about whatever archangel you prudes have stuck up your ass."

"Santana," Blaine's voice reprimands. "Don't."

"So when is Cooper supposed to be here, Blaine?" Kurt asks, supplying a subject change.

Blaine takes it gratefully. "Any minute now. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if he's looking for me right now."

Santana laughs slightly, "Speak of the devil."

Cooper walks towards the table, smirk on his face. "Ladies, Blaine, _Kurt_."

Kurt shifts uncomfortably under Cooper's eyes. Blaine turns to Cooper and back to Kurt. "Kurt this is Cooper. Cooper, Kurt."

Cooper grins, sticking his hand out. "Oh, it's a _pleasure_ to meet you." Blaine frowns.

Kurt gives a half attempt at a smile. "Oh, I'm sure." He reluctantly shakes Cooper's hand, but not before he can dig his thumb into his palm. The angel recoils, glancing up at Cooper with curiosity and fear. "What was that?"

Cooper frowns, whether on purpose or unintentional was unbeknownst to Kurt. "Nothing." Cooper turns to Blaine. "Well, if you all don't mind me, I'm going to go get a program." He walks off.

"So even for a demon, clone Anderson is just weird." Santana states.

Blaine is still frowning. "Kurt what did he do to you?"

Kurt shrugs, "Cooper just pushed his thumb into my palm. I don't know if he meant to or not."

Blaine considers it for a moment, before, "It's probably nothing." He takes the last bite of his doughnut. "Come on, let's go get ready."

xXx

The room is left to the men to change while the ladies get ready in the bathroom. Kurt and Blaine are the only ones left in there by the time they're both done. "You look so handsome," Blaine comments from where he's looking at Kurt through the mirror, making last adjustment to his tie.

Kurt smiles bashfully as he walks over to Blaine, wrapping his arms around Blaine's tiny waist. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Anderson," Kurt breathes into Blaine's ear, turning into his neck to pepper sweet kisses.

Blaine grins, squeezing Kurt's hands with his own. "Kurt, someone could walk in at any moment." He turns his head to the side to face Kurt. They share few kisses before Blaine's phone buzzes from his pocket. Blaine groans with irritation, reluctantly pulling himself away from Kurt's sweet lips. "If this is Santana texting me some crude joke I swear I'll…" He lets the threat trail off, looking at the phone. Kurt chuckles at Blaine as he rest his chin on Blaine's shoulder, looking over him.

"_I think now would be a good time. Cooper._"

"A good time for what?" Kurt mumbles.

Blaine sighs, pulling away from Kurt and pocketing his phone. "For getting answers. Oh, I am _so _not in the mood for that."

Kurt frowns. "And what exactly are your _tactics_ to get what you need?"

Blaine's eyes meet Kurt's, both apologetic and pained. "You wouldn't like it. Demons ways are far less moral than the angels'."

Kurt nods and kisses Blaine on the cheek. "Be safe."

Blaine nods, "Of course. I'll text you when it's done. Promise."

Kurt laughs. "You better, because if I'm not the one to come after you, Rachel will. You know how she gets all worked up if she doesn't have her 'back-up singers'."

Blaine only laughs in return.

xXx

"When they were separated, I cornered the little bastard. He's in there and trapped inside his body. It's a soundproof room and the doors are locked so you don't have to worry about intruders. Ok, B?" Cooper asks.

Blaine nods, before being nudged inside the room. It was dark except for a few dim lights. There was a back table possessing different sorts of instruments for Blaine to use against him. The mirrored and barred walls on either side of the room revealed it to be a dance studio. Sebastian was bare apart from his boxers. Blaine could hear his laugh from where he was chained to the wall. "Damn Blaine, you should've told me you were this kinky." Blaine walked over to the table, only sparing him a glance. The top right side of his face is covered with blood, his usual coifed up hair was matted to his face. Sebastian's bottom lip was split open, causing him to wince slightly as he smirked. "That angel not satisfying you?"

Blaine's hand slammed down on the table, eyes blackening with anger as he whipped around and hissed, "How do you know about him?"

Sebastian shrugged as much as the chains allowed him to. "Eh, demons' gossip. 'Big Mister Anderson has got a new little pet, mind you it's a celestial one'. No, thank your little friend Alistair. He was _easily_ persuaded to work against you."

Blaine eyed him, "I'm not that important to Hell, what makes me the talk? And how have you gotten word from _Alistair_?"

Sebastian grins. "Someone let him out. Now, come on big boy, less talk more play."

Blaine huffs quietly, picking up a hunting knife that glimmering in the dim light. He mumbles, "You asked for it." He prowls toward him, knife in hand as Sebastian watches him, unimpressed. He raises the knife to Sebastian's bare chest, teasing. "Now, you'll tell me why you're hear and what you have to do with my brother, or I might just have to test this out on you." He pokes the tip into his skin and drags it, the force hard enough to draw out a thin line of blood.

Sebastian laughs. "If that's your definition of pain, then baby, we are _never_ gonna get anywhere." Blaine snarls as he takes the knife and stabs Sebastian's hand. Sebastian screams out in pain, but quickly resolves to a maniacal laughter. "If you think one little poke will get me talking, you're wrong buddy."

"What are you doing with him?!" Blaine shouts, his face contorted with anger and rage, eyes black as the night. "Why my brother?"

Sebastian laughs, "Are you sure he's even your brother? I mean, how long was he gone again?" Blaine swipes the blade down Sebastian's arm, blood immediately following. Sebastian wheezes, "It's a good thing that we already performed or else Hunter would have your head for me not being pretty. Still, watch the face."

With that, Blaine takes his time carving a line into his forehead, Sebastian screaming as he does so. Blaine's face was void of any and all emotion but rage. It was a pure, unadulterated evil that Sebastian saw and recoiled. "I knew it," he whispered.

"What?" Blaine snaps, knife at the ready.

Sebastian smirks, "Wouldn't you like to know." Blaine stabs the knife in Sebastian's other hand, having to tug as he tried to remove it from the wall, the blade dragging across Sebastian's flesh as he screamed. Blaine then proceeded to stick the blade in Sebastian's stomach, twisting it as he glared through the curls that had come loose from sweat. "Alright!" Sebastian sobbed. "There was talk about one coming, and we thought it could be him! Cooter! He ordered us, I swear, I don't know!" Blaine twists the knife in his gut even deeper, not believing what Sebastian is saying. "I swear it's true! Cooter's a Prince! Hunter and I, we just serve him!"

The answer satisfies him enough. Blaine closes his eyes, forcing them to return to normal as he walks away and discards the knife on the table, walking out of the studio. "Do what you will with him," he tells Cooper upon receiving a questioning look from his brother. Cooper grins and darts into the room.

Blaine walks away quickly, needing to wash all the blood off his hands. He uses the first single stalled bathroom he can find, locking the door as he begins to wash his hands. Blaine scrubs deep under his nails and on the surface of his palms, practically rubbing his skin raw to rid himself of the red tint of Sebastian's blood. He splashes some water onto his face, calming himself down and grabs paper towels to dry himself. Blaine walks out of the bathroom inconspicuously, and pulls out his phone to text Kurt.

"It's finished" is what he sends.

Kurt replies in less than a minute. "_Still in ND's room._"

It takes only a short while before Blaine walks in through the New Direction doors. Kurt immediately stands up and inspects Blaine, concern evident across his features. "Are you ok? You look shaken up."

Blaine exhales loudly and walks over to Kurt, nodding. "I'm fine. Just didn't exactly get what I wanted and that there's a bigger guy at our school that I'll eventually have to deal with."

Kurt frowns as he allows himself to be wrapped his boyfriend's arms. "Who's the other guy?" Kurt rubs a hand up and down Blaine's chest soothingly.

Blaine sighs. "Cooter, the new football coach. I need you to stay away from him." He makes sure to look pointedly at Kurt.

Kurt only smiles a small bit. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that. Demonic work of this level usually calls for higher celestial power."

Blaine's eyes widen, "So it _is_ true. There really is an archangel at McKinley."

Kurt laughs, "Don't be too surprised. And don't worry, being my boyfriend grants you a bit of leverage. Now come on, let's fix your hair and then go win Sectionals."

And it was no surprise when they did.

xXx

**Another chapter done! Leave a message, ask a question, or send hate! The options for reviews are endless :) But I hope you liked the chapter, and I shall see you next time.**


End file.
